Le paradis se trouve en enfer ?
by nofal
Summary: Hermione Granger va vivre un drame pendant les vacances avant sa 7ème année et elle va plonger en enfer... Un homme arrivera à la sortir de là et peut être lui faire découvrir l'Amour...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**Tout est a J.K Rowling.

Ne prends pas en compte la fin du tome 5, le tome 6 et le tome 7.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Hermione Granger était en vacances chez ses parents depuis bientôt un mois. Elle avait fêté son dix-septième anniversaire avec ses amis et sa famille après la destruction de Lord Voldemort, lors de sa sixième année grâce à Harry Potter surnommé l'Élu, à Ronald Weasley et à elle-même. Malheureusement, de nombreux mangemorts étaient encore en liberté dont Lucius Malefoy qui semblait bel et bien avoir disparut de la circulation.

Hermione avait pris de jolies formes là où il fallait et ses cheveux c'étaient enfin disciplinés, ses jolis yeux noisettes brillaient d'un éclat de malice et elle s'habillait maintenant de manière très féminine...Durant ses vacances, elle avait été à plusieurs fêtes moldue et elle avait bien perçut le regard que les hommes posaient sur elle.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une fête vers 2h du matin, elle découvrit la porte d'entrée arrachée de ses gonds, elle porta sa main à la poche arrière de son jean mais elle découvrit avec horreur que sa baguette n'y était pas. Elle l'avait oubliée dans sa chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour chercher de l'aide quand elle se souvint que ses parents étaient chez eux. Elle pénétra dans la maison rapidement et se dirigea vers le premier étage quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Hé bien miss Granger, vous voilà enfin, vous nous avez fait attendre.

Hermione se retourna et découvrit avec effroi un groupe de quelques mangemorts derrière elle, celui qui avait parlé n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes chez moi et où sont mes parents?  
>-Eh bien eh bien, est-ce une manière de parler à ses supérieurs sale sang-de-bourbe!<br>-Vous n'êtes en aucun cas mes "supérieurs"! cracha t' elle avec rage  
>-Amenez les! ordonna Malefoy<p>

Elle vit un mangemort ce diriger vers la cuisine et en sortir avec ses parents pétrifiés.  
>Malefoy agita sa baguette et ses parents s'écroulèrent par terre.<p>

-MAMAN! PAPA! hurla t' elle en essayant de s'approcher mais deux mangemorts l'attrapèrent par le bras et la pétrifière.

Elle vit alors les mangemorts jeter des Doloris sur ses parents pendant de longues minutes, puis Malefoy se retourna vers Hermione

-Maintenant, on va bien s'amuser!

Il fit un geste et elle fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements alors il lança un long Doloris sur elle suivit par les autres mangemorts. Ses parents étaient trop faible et ne pouvaient rien faire sinon regarder leur fille unique se faire torturer sous leurs yeux.

Lorsque la douleur s'arrêta, elle vit Malefoy s'approcher d'elle. Il lui arracha ses vêtement et elle senti soudain une douleur dans son bas ventre. Il la viola et quand il eut enfin fini de s'amuser, il frôla sa joue de son doigt et fit un signe de tête a un Mangemort.

M. et Mme Granger avaient vu leur fille se faire violer et ils étaient horrifiés. Si seulements ils avaient pu sauver leur bébé. Suudain un mangemort pointa sa baguette vers eux et dit d'une voix froide :

-Avada Kedavra!

Hermione vit ses parents s'abattrent sur le sol tandis que les mangemorts s'en allaient lui promettant de revenir bientôt. Elle se mit a trembler, souhaitant de tout son cœur mourir et perdit connaissance.


	2. Découverte du corps

*texte* = pensée du personnage

Chapitre 1: Découverte du corps

Severus Rogue, ancien mangemort et ex-espion pour l'ordre du phénix marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard vers le bureau du directeur Albus Dumbledore. Il avait le teint cireux, les cheveux gras, les yeux noirs, le visage inexpressif et une longue robe aussi noir que ses cheveux et que ses yeux, qui contrastait avec sa peau blafarde.

-Chocogrenouille! murmura t' il d'une voix froide devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

La gargouille se déplaça et un escalier en colimaçon apparu.  
>Rogue monta sur la première marche et l'escalier se mit a tourner. Il déboucha sur une porte en bois. Il toqua.<p>

-Entrez!

Rogue rentra dans la pièce. C'était une pièce circulaire avec plein d'objets plus bizarre les uns que les autres entassés dedans. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un bureau et derrière ce bureau, le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, Albus Dumbledore.

-Ah Severus, mon ami! Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron?

*Je me suis toujours demander ce qu'il mettait dans ces stupide bonbon*

-Non, c'est bon. Vous m'avez demandé?  
>-Oui je viens de recevoir une lettre de Sirius Black<p>

A ce nom Rogue se raidit et son regard se remplit de haine.

-Ah non Severus, ça ne va pas recommencer! Il y a déjà eu assez de guerres sans en plus en rajouter avec des querelles idiotes entre personnes du même camp!  
>-Bien et que raconte Black? demanda Rogue d'une voix froide.<br>-Tenez, lisez lui répondit Dumbledore en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

_Dumbledore,_

_Je vous écris car nous sommes tous très inquiet ici, Hermione Granger doit venir nous voir a la fin de la semaine mais la chouette avec la lettre que nous lui avons envoyé pour voir où et quand nous allions la chercher est revenu avec la lettre non ouverte. Harry craint le pire donc je voulais savoir ce que nous devions faire..._

_Cordialement,_

_Sirius Black_

Une fois la lettre fini, Rogue serra son poing sur celle-ci et dit :

-Et en quoi cela me concerne t' il?  
>-C'est vous qui allez chercher Miss Granger et l'amener au 12 square Grimmauld.<br>-Quoi?  
>-Vous avez très bien entendu Severus, maintenant dépêchez-vous, il n'y a pas de temps a perdre!<p>

Rogue se leva et sortit d'un pas rageur du bureau, il se dirigea vers le parc, passa les grilles du château et transplana dans la banlieue moldue.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la maison des Granger tout en grommelant intérieurement :

*C'est pas possible, c'est toujours a moi qu'on confit les missions ingrates, en plus je vais devoir aider Miss-je-sais-tout, la po...*

Il s'arrêta brusquement, il venait de découvrir la porte arrachée de ses gonds et la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la maison.

Il saisi sa baguette et entra dans la maison silencieuse. Il fit quelques pas vers l'escalier quand son attention fut attirée par une masse sombre au sol. Il pénétra dans le salon et découvrit avec effroi que la masse sombre était en fait deux corps étendu par terre.

*Sans doute les parents de Granger*

Il se retourna et vit la fameuse miss. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, les vêtements arrachés avec un peu de sang au coin de la bouche et des sur les bras.

-Par Merlin, Miss Granger!

Il s'avança vers elle se pencha et pris son pouls.  
>Elle était vivante mais son cœur battait faiblement.<p>

-Miss Granger, réveillez-vous! Miss!

Il voyait très bien que les mangemorts lui avait lancés le sortilège Doloris...Et sans doute abusés d'elle.  
>Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana devant Poudlard.<br>Il se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie, poussa les portes violemment et entra dans la pièce

-Professeur ceci est une infirmerie pas un...Oh mon dieu

Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers lui, prit Hermione et l'installa sur un lit. Elle courut ensuite dans son bureau et prit plusieurs potions puis revint auprès de la miss

-Je vais chercher Dumbledore murmura Rogue

Puis il sortit de l'infirmerie laissant Mme Pomfresh seule avec la Gryffondor.


	3. Réveil et rencontre inattendue

Chapitre 2: Réveil et rencontre inattendue

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une grande salle aux murs blanc avec une rangée de dix lits en face d'elle et neuf lits à sa droite. A sa gauche il y avait une grande porte et au fond de la pièce deux portes qui menaient vers le bureau de Mme Pomfresh et la réserve de potion. Elle même était dans un lit recouvert d'un drap blanc.

*Je suis à l'infirmerie...Mais pourquoi? Haah!*

Hermione se redressa et ferma vivement les yeux; des images lui revenaient par flash...  
>Elle voyait les mangemorts faire subir le Doloris à ses parents puis à elle même. Elle voyait un mangemort aux cheveux blond platine lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle voyait ses parents touchés par une lumière verte puis s'écrouler au sol.<br>Elle se leva précipitamment. Le sol tangua sous ses pieds nu. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au lit et attendit la fin de son vertige.  
>Une fois le vertige passé, la jeune femme s'élança hors de l'infirmerie. Les images passaient en boucle devant ses yeux et les larmes l'aveuglèrent.<br>Elle se mit à courir dans le couloir. Ses parents morts sur le sol la hantaient.  
>Alors qu'elle arriva dans la hall, elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. La Gryffondor leva les yeux et vit un regard noir braqué sur elle. Elle hurla d'effroi en reconnaissant son professeur de potion qui était un ancien mangemort. Le Serpentard devait savoir ce qui lui était arrivée à elle et ses parents.<p>

*Il doit être fou de joie de savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé, à moi, la Miss-je-sais-tout.*

La lionne tourna les talons pour s'enfuir dans le parc mais une poigne de fer la retint.

-Lâchez-moi! hurla t-elle les sanglots étouffant.  
>-Non!<br>-LÂCHEZ-MOI! S'il vous plait lâchez-moi!  
>-Non Miss Granger je ne vous lâcherais pas!<p>

Elle leva vers l'homme en noir son visage ravagé par les larmes et soudain elle se jeta dans ses bras, les sanglots la secouant de plus en plus fort.  
>D'abord surpris Rogue ne fit pas un geste, mais la surprise passée, il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui.<p> 


	4. Discussion avec Dumbledore et questions

Chapitre 3 : Discussion avec Dumbledore et questions

Severus Rogue marchait vers la Grande Salle en se rappelant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore et ce qui avait suivi après avoir ramené la Miss-je-sais-tout.

_**~~Flash Back~~**_

-Albus, je l'ai retrouvée. Elle a été agressée et ses parents ont été tués. Je les amenée à l'infirmerie.

Albus Dumbledore qui d'habitude avait toujours une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus perçants avait maintenant un regard grave.

-Est-ce l'œuvre des derniers mangemorts encore en liberté ?  
>-Oui la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la maison.<br>-Cela signifie que Lucius n'a pas perdu ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Dumbledore sembla pensif un instant puis dit a Severus :

-Il faudrait que vous mettiez Drago et Narcissa à l'abri au Square Grimmauld, pendant ce temps moi je vais prévenir Sirius de leur arrivée et ordonner à l'Ordre de faire tout pour retrouver Lucius et son groupe de mangemorts.  
>-Bien<br>-Au fait après que vous ayez mis les Malefoy à l'abri, venez me prévenir.  
>-D'accord<p>

Puis le Serpentard tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Une fois qu'il eu passé les grilles, il transplana chez Narcissa Malefoy. Un "plop" sonore se fit entendre et il apparu devant une grande maison victorienne dans laquelle les Malefoy c'étaient réfugiés.  
>Il sonna à la porte et un elfe de maison lui ouvrit.<p>

-Ah Mr Rogue, je vais prévenir ma maîtresse que vous êtes là. Veuillez me suivre.

L'elfe introduisit Severus dans un salon aux couleurs de Serpentard et transplana. Quelques minutes plus tard, une grande femme blonde au visage pâle apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
>Elle s'exclama :<p>

-Ah Severus, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?  
>-Je suis venu t'informer que Lucius a repris les anciennes pratiques avec d'autres mangemorts et que Miss Granger a été attaquée et ses parents tués. Dumbledore m'a demandé de te mettre avec Drago à l'abri au QG de l'Ordre.<br>-QUOI ? Lucius a repris du service ? »

Narcissa pâlit, si c'était encore possible et continua :

-Mais attends, Miss Granger, ce ne serait pas la née moldue, amie de Potter ?  
>-Si c'est elle. Maintenant je te pris de te dépêcher de préparer tes affaires et d'aller dire à Drago de faire de même.<br>-J'y vais.

Narcissa tourna les talons et 20 minutes plus tard elle revenait dans la pièce, cette fois accompagnée de Drago. Severus reprit :

-Bien nous allons y aller, je dois me dépêcher.

Severus eu un rictus et ils sortirent tout les trois dans le jardin.  
>L'homme en noir tendit ses bras et Cissa prit le droit tendis que Drago prenait le gauche. Il transplana et les trois Serpentards arrivèrent dans une rue ensoleillée devant deux maisons.<br>Tout les trois pensèrent "12 Square Grimmauld" et une maison apparue entre les deux autres.  
>Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent.<br>On entendit les cris de la mère de Sirius à l'intérieur puis du bruit devant la porte et Harry leur ouvrit.

-Ah professeur, Madame, Drago. On vous attendait, Dumblerore vient de repartir.  
>-Le professeur Dumbledore, Potter ! corrigea Rogue d'une voix glaciale.<br>-Entrez, suivez moi. continua le Gryffondor comme si il n'avait pas était interrompu.

Il les mena à l'étage devant deux chambres aux couleurs de Serpentard.

-Voici vos chambre. Je vous ferais visiter dans 30 minutes le temps de vous installer. La salle de bain et la dernière pièce à droite.

Puis l'Élu tourna les talons et retrouva Severus dans l'entrée.

-Professeur ? Harry avait l'ai inquiet.  
>-Oui Potter ?<br>-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Hermione ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie mais pour le reste il a dit que vous étiez mieux placé pour nous le dire.

*Vieux fou !* pensa Severus.

-Très bien, Miss Granger a été attaquée par Lucius et d'autres mangemorts et ses parents ont été tués. Elle a subi le Doloris mais je ne sais rien de plus.  
>-Co...Comment ? Mais c'est horrible ! bégaya le Survivant.<br>-Oui !  
>-Mais il faut retrouver les coupables !<br>-Justement c'est ce que cherche à faire l'Ordre, Potter, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué! fit Rogue sarcastique.  
>-Maintenant je vais vous laisser je n'ai pas que ça à faire. continua t-il.<p>

*Adieu j'espère*

Severus tourna les talons, sortit dehors et claqua la porte au nez d'Harry puis il transplana devant les grilles du château.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard , il frappait au bureau de Dumbledore.<p>

-Severus c'est vous ?  
>-Oui<br>-Venez, rentrez !  
>-C'est bon les Malefoy sont à l'abri au Square Grimmauld. dit Severus en rentrant dans le bureau.<br>-Parfait, maintenant nous allons aller à l'infirmerie pour voir Miss Granger.  
>-D'accord. répondit Severus d'une voix plus froide que le pôle Nord.<p>

*C'est pas possible, non seulement j'ai du aller la chercher mais maintenant faut en plus que je prenne de ses nouvelles ! Ah je vais tuer ce vieux fou ! Du calme Severus, du calme ! *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Dumbledore avait un air grave. Ils rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie et la première chose qu'ils virent avant que Mme Pomfresh viennent les mettre dehors fut Hermione qui semblait être un peu moins pâle que quand Severus l'avait trouvée.  
>Après avoir fermé la porte, Mme Pomfresh leur dit :<p>

-Professeur, Albus, Miss Granger a vraiment besoin de repos après ce qu'elle a subi.  
>-Qu'est ce qu'elle a subi Poppy ?<br>-Elle a subi plusieurs Doloris en même temps dont un pendant 15 minutes  
>-15 minutes ? Severus était impressionné, comment la Gryffondor avait-elle pu supporter une douleur pareille pendant 15 minutes ?<br>-Oui professeur, la longueur maximum d'un Doloris avant de devenir fou est de 30 minutes donc elle ne sera pas folle mais elle pourra garder des séquelles...Elle a aussi été violée et pas qu'une fois...  
>-Vous voulez dire une tournante ? demanda Severus, horrifié.<br>-Oui...Elle risque de faire beaucoup de cauchemars et d'avoir une peur panique des hommes.  
>-Alors il va falloir faire quelque chose. murmura Dumbledore comme pour lui-même.<br>-Bien reprit-il nous allons y aller ; Poppy, prévenez-moi dès qu'elle se réveillera.  
>-D'accord Albus.<p>

L'infirmière rentra dans l'infirmerie, Albus retourna dans son bureau et Severus dans ses cachots pour préparer quelques potions et dormir un peu.

_**~~Fin du Flash Back~~**_

Il était arrivé dans le hall devant la Grande Salle quand une tornade brune le percuta de plein fouet. Ce n'était autre que Miss Granger. Quand elle le vit elle hurla d'effroi et tourna les talons mais mécaniquement il tendit sa main et la retint par le bras. Elle lui cria de la lâcher mais il refusa alors elle leva vers son visage ravagé par les larmes et le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de penser :

*Qu'elle est belle, on dirait un ange déchu...SEVERUS*

Soudain la Gryffondor se jeta dans ses bras. Il fut tellement surpris que d'abord il ne sut pas quoi faire mais il finit par la serrer dans ses bras. Severus, bien qu'il haïsse la jeune femme, ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette étreinte agréable.  
>Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione, comme si elle réalisait enfin ce qu'elle faisait, se dégagea de l'étreinte de son professeur et murmura un vague "pardon" en rougissant puis elle retourna dans l'infirmerie.<br>Severus ne savait pas quoi faire, il était choqué.

*Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussée ? Hein pourquoi je l'ai serrée dans mes bras ? Et pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça agréable ? Je deviens fou ma parole !*

Il fut tirer de sa rêverie par son estomac qui gronda bruyamment et rentra dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son déjeuner.


	5. Discussion et déménagement

Chapitre 4 : Discussion et déménagement

Hermione arriva en courant devant l'infirmerie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait serrée la chauve-souris des cachots dans ses bras.

* Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi je me suis sentie protégée dans ses bras ?*

Elle rentra dans la pièce en se tenant la tête entre les mains et elle se coucha dans son lit.  
>L'infirmière arriva dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle vit que la Gryffondor était réveillée elle s'exclama :<p>

-Ah Miss Granger vous êtes réveillée, je vais chercher le directeur ; je reviens de suite après.

L'infirmière sortit de l'infirmerie et alla chercher le directeur. Les seules personnes présentes au château étaient le directeur, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Rogue et elle-même. Albus Dumbledore était dans la Grande Salle et discutait avec le directeur de Serpentard.  
>Poppy s'approcha des deux hommes et dit au Gryffondor :<p>

-Albus, Miss Granger vient de se réveiller.

Severus Rogue eu un rictus et une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux mais il ne dit rien. Dumbledore par contre répondit à Mme Pomfresh :

-Bien, je vais aller la voir, Severus, venez avec moi vous êtes concerné.  
>-J'arrive répondit l'ex mangemort d'une voix glaciale.<p>

Les deux hommes suivirent Mme Pomfresh jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hermione n'avait pas bougé de son lit mais quand elle vit l'infirmière et le directeur accompagnés du maître des potions, elle tressailli.

*Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? C'est pas possible, il peut pas me laisser tranquille !*

Lorsque les deux hommes approchèrent de son lit, la jeune femme trouva qu'ils étaient trop proche à son goût alors elle sortit de son lit et se mit à reculer vers le fond de l'infirmerie sans quitter les arrivants des yeux.  
>En voyant comment Hermione réagissait, les trois adultes stoppèrent net.<p>

-Miss Granger l'interpella le directeur ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal.  
>-Je ne vous crois PAS ! hurla t-elle en réponse.<p>

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle savait pourtant que sa peur n'avait aucune raison d'être, elle connaissait Albus Dumbledore depuis 7 ans et il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, tout comme Mme Pomfresh et son professeur de potion (même si celui-ci l'avait blessée dans sa dignité en la traitant de Miss-je-sais-tout et se moquant d'elle tout le temps ; il ne l'avait jamais frappée ni blessée physiquement).

-Miss Granger, je voudrais juste vous poser une ou deux question.  
>-Bien faîte.<br>-Qui vous a agressée ?

Hermione pâlit et répondit :

-Il y avait Malefoy et un dizaine d'autres mangemorts.  
>-D'accord. Est-ce-que vous souhaitez aller au square Grimmauld ?<br>-Il...Il y aura des hommes ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione tremblante.  
>-Oui, il y aura vos amis ainsi que Drago Malefoy, Arthur et Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.<br>-Non ! Je...je ne veux pas y aller.

*Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi j'ai peur d'eux ? D'habitude je les adores mais là je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...Enfin je disais que je l'ai adorais...Je les adores tous sauf Malefoy, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fait là-bas?*

-Miss Granger, je sais que vous avez peur des hommes et je peux le comprendre mais vous couper de vos amis de servira à rien...Vous pouvez rester au château autant que vous voulez mais réfléchissez et reprenez confiance, vous êtes une Gryffondor, vous avez le courage nécessaire...il suffit juste d'aller de l'avant.  
>-Je...oui...je sais que ce n'est pas la solution mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas ! répondit elle au bord des larmes<br>-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, vous y arriverez bientôt.  
>-Oui...Oui sans doute...Mme Pomfresh, est-ce que je peux quitter l'infirmerie, j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule...<br>-Miss, vous avez besoin de vous reposez et de tout faire pour ne pas dépérir et si vous vous retrouvez seule, Merlin seul sait ce qui risque de vous passer par la tête...  
>-Poppy, je pense au contraire qu'il vaut mieux que Miss Granger sorte d'ici...Elle n'aura qu'a emménager dans les appartements de Severus en attendant la rentrée et d'aller dans ses appartement de Préfète-en-chef.<br>-QUOI ? s'exclama Rogue éberlué espérant avoir mal entendu.  
>-Allons Severus, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, elle doit vaincre sa peur des hommes, pour les cours mais aussi pour sa vie...et puis cela vous fera un peu de compagnie continua le directeur moqueur après un instant de silence.<p>

L'homme en noir se renfrogna, il allait devoir supporter cette petite peste pendant encore un mois tout sa parce que MONSIEUR Dumbledore en avait décidé ainsi ! Ah il allait faire un meurtre et il avait une excellente raison : m'a obligé de cohabité avec une Gryffondor !  
>Il tenta tout de même quelque chose :<p>

-Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Minerva, elle serait ravie de s'occuper de son élève préférée ?  
>-Parce que Minerva n'est pas un homme que je sache et malheureusement moi je suis trop vieux donc sa ne compte pas. répondit le directeur avec un grand sourire.<br>-Très bien puisque tout est arrangé, Miss Granger, prenez vos affaires, Severus vous mènera à vos appartements. continua le directeur en se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la tête de son professeur de potion quand il avait dit "vos".

Le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie et l'infirmière se dirigea vers son bureau. En quelques secondes Hermione et Severus se trouvèrent seul dans la pièce.

-Bien Miss, puisqu'on m'a imposé votre présence, dépêchez vous de prendre vos affaires et de vous habillez qu'on y aille. Minerva vous a ramenée vos affaires qui a l'heure qu'il est doivent être dans mes appartements. dit le Serpentard en insistant bien sur le "mes".

Hermione se dirigea vers son lit, pris le sac qui était au bout et qui devait contenir ses affaires et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie.  
>Cinq minutes plus tard elle sortit de la pièce habillée et coiffée. Son ventre criait famine mais elle l'ignora...Elle ne méritait pas la nourriture, juste la mort. C'était de sa faute si c'est parents étaient morts...Si elle n'avait pas été sorcière rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Ses parents seraient encore vivants et elle serait avec eux entrain de manger ou de regarder un peu la télé.<br>Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et elle tourna la tête pour que son professeur ne voit pas ses larmes.  
>Rogue même si il l'avait vu pleurer décida de l'ignorer et lui dit :<p>

-C'est partit, suivez moi je vous montre le chemin.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Après quelques minutes de marches ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un serpent roulé en boule sur un sol fait d'herbes.

-Mot de passe siffla le serpent d'un voix froide  
>-Rédemption!<p>

Le tableau s'ouvrit et ils arrivèrent dans un salon au mur crème avec deux fauteuils et un canapé en cuir noir devant une cheminée ; une table ronde avec quatre chaise autour en pin et un bureau dans un coin de la pièce en pin également avec dessus de nombreux parchemins et 3 livres. Au sol il y avait un immense tapis crème également qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Tout a droite de la pièce il y avait une porte, a gauche idem et en face d'eux il y avait un couloir

Hermione se figea de stupeur. Les couleurs du salon ressemblait tellement peu au sombre professeur de potion mais elle se ressaisie à temps.  
>Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor continuèrent leur chemin elle avançant à bonne distance de son professeur. Le maître des cachots lui montra la porte de droite :<p>

-Ici se trouve la bibliothèque auquel vous avez libre accès il lui montra la porte de gauche et continua là il y a mon laboratoire...vous ne devez en aucun cas y pénétrer sans mon autorisation, est-ce clair ?  
>-Oui professeur<br>-Bien

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, il y avait deux portes à gauche et un à droite.  
>Il lui montra la première porte à gauche :<p>

-Voilà ma chambre, à coté, la salle de bain et en face votre chambre je pense vu qu'il n'y a jamais eu de pièce ici avant... Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez faim vous n'aurez cas me prévenir je serais dans ma chambre.

Le Serpentard pénétra dans sa chambre laissant seule Hermione dans le couloir.  
>Elle alla dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande avec des murs bleu pâle. Au fond il y avait un lit à baldaquin aux draps rouge et or avec au pied du lit sa valise. A coté, à droite, il y avait une petite bibliothèque et une grande armoire. Du coté gauche du lit il y avait un miroir et une coiffeuse devant avec une jolie chaise en bois clair devant. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un fauteuil qui avait l'air très moelleux de couleur rouge. Juste à droite de la porte se trouvait une grande cheminée et à gauche de la porte un bureau et une chaise devant.<br>La jeune femme sentit ses larmes revenir. Elle ne méritait pas tout sa, elle ne méritait rien du tout ! Elle se sentait vide, seule et sale...incroyablement sale...  
>Elle prit dans sa valise sa trousse de toilette et une tenue de rechange.<br>Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle de bain. C'était une pièce aux murs vert bouteille avec une grande baignoire contre le fond de couleur grise, à droite de la porte deux lavabos du même gris que la baignoire et à gauche une cabine de douche de la même couleur.  
>Hermione se déshabilla et alla sous la douche après avoir verrouillée la porte. Elle alluma l'eau chaude et pris un gant et du savon pour se frotter le corps. Elle se frottait avec rage et force...Elle voulait se sentir propre mais elle n'y arriva pas.<br>Elle sortit de la douche et si dirigea vers l'un des lavabos. Il y avait un miroir au dessus, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua de suite ses traits tiré et fatigué. En fouillant dans sa trousse de toilette pour trouver du fond de teint elle se coupa avec son rasoir et étrangement sa lui fit du bien.  
>Elle sortit son rasoir y jeta un coup d'œil et se ré entailla le bras. Le sang coulait dans le lavabo. Elle se ressaisie et fit couler de l'eau sur sa blessure. Ensuite elle s'enveloppa le bras dans un bandage et nettoya le lavabo et son rasoir des traces de sang possible.<br>Elle enfila ensuite un slim et une chemise en coton noir, se fit une queue de cheval et se mit un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux  
>Elle sortit de la salle et ne vit pas la porte entrouverte de son professeur. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et sortit de son sac sa guitare miniaturisée, elle avait vraiment besoin d'évacuée sa peine.<p>

-Amplificatum! murmura la Gryffondor la baguette pointée sur sa guitare.

Elle gratta un peu les cordes puis commença une chanson :

_- (1) Sonne le clairon__  
><em>_Pour moi s'il te plaît__  
><em>_Au fil des saison,__  
><em>_N'oublie jamais comment j'étais__  
><em>_Pour moi, c'est la fin__  
><em>_Je suis fatiguer__  
><em>_Je ne suis plus rien__  
><em>_Rien qu'un cœur blesser__  
><em>_Rien qu'un soldat__  
><em>_Qui a livrer son ultime combat__  
><em>_Jusqu'au dernier soupir__  
><em>_Emmène moi__  
><em>_Laisse moi mourir_

_Sonne le clairon__  
><em>_Dit leur que je part__  
><em>_Mais les chemins d'antan__  
><em>_Ne mène plus nul part__  
><em>_Et sans lumière j'ai__  
><em>_Peur de tomber au cœur de la nuit__  
><em>_D'abandonner la vie__  
><em>_De m'en aller_

A ce moment là, elle songea a ses amis et continua la chanson :

_-Mais loin là bas__  
><em>_Quelqu'un part dans le ciel__  
><em>_Une voix m'appelle__  
><em>_N'oublie pas qui tu es__  
><em>_Si tu perd espoir__  
><em>_Ton courage va retomber__  
><em>_Relève toi ce soir__  
><em>_N'oublie pas qui tu es_

_Relève toi soldat__  
><em>_Il reste encore un combat__  
><em>_Et tu dois gagner__  
><em>_Oui pour la liberté_

Elle n'avait pas remarquée l'ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte qui la regardait avec peine.

_  
>(1) Sonne le clairon – Bryan Adams<p> 


	6. L'enterrement

Chapitre 5 : L'enterrement

Severus Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et écoutait la chanson de la Gryffondor.  
>Quand il l'avait entendu sortir de la salle de bain, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte pour la regarder. Elle était très belle ainsi habillée et il put voir qu'elle avait de jolie formes.<p>

*Severus, mon cher Severus, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est ton élève et même si elle a de jolie forme, ON NE MATTE PAS SON ÉLÈVE !*

Pourtant il l'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'approcher quand il avait entendu de la musique s'échapper de la chambre. Il l'avait vu qui jouait un air sur une guitare puis elle s'était mise à chanter. Et maintenant il était entrain de l'écouter il remarqua qu'elle avait une très belle voix. La chanson était triste. La jeune femme avait fermée les yeux. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux et ses paroles reprirent une lueur d'espoir.  
>La chanson se finit et il était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était triste pour elle. Il savait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir après un viol.<br>La haine de soi et de son corps, la peur du bourreau, la lente descente aux enfers.  
>Il en était ressorti grâce à Lily et depuis sa mort à cause de lui il s'était forgé un masque que personne n'avait pu briser.<br>Il ne voulait pas que Granger connaisse la même chose. Il ne le souhaitait à personne. Sauf peut-être au Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
>Il s'avança dans la pièce et lui parla :<p>

-Miss Granger ?

Elle sursauta, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence et elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa chanson.

-Oui ?  
>-Le directeur m'a demandé de vous emmener dans son bureau.<br>-Bien je vous suis.

Il sortit de la pièce avec à sa suite la Gryffondor.

oOoOoOoOo

Elle suivait Rogue chez le directeur. Elle ne savait pas ce que celui-ci lui voulait. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle voulait juste mourir.

-Chocogrenouille !

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau du directeur. La gargouille se déplaça et ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il trouvèrent celui-ci qui regardait par la fenêtre et leur tournait le dos.

-Hum Hum  
>-Ah Severus, Miss Granger, vous voilà. Vous voulez un bonbon ?<br>-Non merci.  
>-Bien, Miss Granger assaillez-vous je vous pris.<p>

Hermione s'installa dans la chaise en face du bureau, Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil et Rogue se plaça dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

-Bien Miss, si je vous es fait venir ici c'est pour vous parlez de votre famille et de l'enterrement de vos parents. Votre oncle et votre tante ont été prévenu, l'enterrement est prévu pour Mercredi donc dans 3 jours à 10h, la lecture du testament se fera le même jour à 15h. Votre oncle et votre tante vous attende Mardi. Vous serez accompagné du Professeur Rogue car c'est le plus apte à vous protéger en cas d'attaque de mangemorts. Il représentera l'école si nécessaire.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Miss, je sais ce que cela fait de perdre des proches et sachez que vous n'êtes pas seule. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vos parents.

Hermione sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux et elle secoua la tête comme pour les chasser. Elle fit un signe de tête et le directeur compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre.  
>Il leur dit qu'il pouvait partir et Severus raccompagna la Préfète à ses appartements.<p>

Mardi arriva assez rapidement et Hermione et Severus transplanèrent dans un quartier Moldu chic de Londres.  
>Le directeur de Serpentard suivi son élève vers une maison de style victorienne en brique rouge et à volet blanc.<br>Hermione frappa à la porte et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui ouvrit.

- Mione ! s'exclama t-il en la voyant Je suis vraiment désolé, viens rentre Papa et Maman t'attende.

Puis le jeune homme se tourna vers Severus et lui dit :

-Monsieur, vous devez être l'accompagnateur de Hermione. Je suis Peter, son cousin.  
>-Oui je suis son professeur.<br>-Bien entrez, suivez moi.

Le jeune homme les fit entrer dans le hall puis après avoir fermé la porte il les mena dans un salon aux murs verts pâle.  
>Installés dans des fauteuils et un canapé vers bouteille se tenait un couple d'un certain âge et une jeune femme qui devait avoir l'âge d'Hermione. On se doutait qu'ils faisaient partit de la même famille car ils avaient tous des yeux chocolat sauf la mère qui avait des yeux gris.<br>La tante d'Hermione se leva et lui dit d'une voix glaciale :

-Te voilà toi ! J'espère que tu es fière de toi. Par ta faute tes parents son mort erreur de la nature.

Hermione accusa les attaques sans broncher. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Elle salua sa famille d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

-Bonjour Tante Lydia, Oncle John, Clara. Voici mon professeur de Potions, le professeur Rogue.

Toute sa famille la regardait avec un air de méprit total sur le visage sauf son cousin qui semblait être le seul à aimer Hermione. Les 3 personnes saluèrent froidement l'homme en noir avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Son oncle prit la parole :

- Peter, va leur montrer leur chambre s'il te plaît. Le repas sera servit à 19h, tu sais où se trouve la Salle à manger Hermione donc je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler.  
>-Oui c'est bon, merci mon Oncle.<p>

L'élève et le professeur sortirent de la pièce et suivirent Peter dans les escaliers. Une fois qu'il fut sure de ne plus être entendu il s'excusa :

-Excuse moi Hermione, ils sont ignoble mais je n'ai pas réussi à les faire changer d'avis.  
>-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute manière ils ont raison, si je n'avais pas été sorcière mes parents seraient encore en vie...Mais je les vengerais. Ce qui m'étonne c'est Clara, elle à toujours été gentille avec moi et là elle est d'accord avec ses parents.<br>-Mione tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Oncle Richard et Tante Jane été fier que tu sois leur fille et une sorcière, et puis pour Clara elle a toujours été faible d'esprit donc elle est rapidement tombé d'accort avec Papa et Maman. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux. Au fait, je t'ai dit que j'ai fini Harvard et que j'ai été accepté en fac de médecine ?  
>-Non mais c'est merveilleux, bravo !<p>

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle se recula et lui fit un grand sourire. Peter répondit à son sourire et leur montra deux portes cote à cote.

- Voilà vos chambre. La salle de bain est...  
>-La dernière porte au fond du couloir, ça fait 17ans que je connais cette maison...<br>-Oui bon, Mione si ta besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver et on a réussi à installer la télé dans vos chambre alors profites en. Les DVD sont dans le bureau.

Le jeune homme leur sourit et partit.  
>Severus se dirigea vers la porte de droite tandis qu'Hermione prenait celle de gauche.<p>

oOoOoOoOo

Il pénétra dans sa chambre. C'était une grande pièce aux murs prune et aux meubles en plastique blanc design. Il y avait un lit rond recouvert d'un drap gris pale et aux oreillers gris foncé au milieu de la pièce. Contre le mur de droite il y avait un meuble avec une sorte de boite noire dessus et un rectangle gris métallique en dessous avec comme inscription "LG". Devant la boite noire a environ un mètre, il y avait un canapé en cuir blanc. Contre le mur de gauche il y avait une bibliothèque avec des dizaines de livres d'auteur moldu du 19ème et 20ème siècle. Contre le mur du fond, il y avait une armoire en plastique blanc avec des photos de chanteurs moldu collés dessus.  
>Il sortit son sac de sa poche, où il l'avait glissé après l'avoir réduit et lui rendit sa forme originale. Il sortit un livre de potion de son sac et commença à le lire.<br>A 19h, Peter frappa à sa porte pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient passer à table. Ils allèrent chercher la Gryffondor et Severus remarqua que la chambre de la jeune femme avait la même décoration que la sienne.  
>Quand Hermione sortit, les deux hommes remarquèrent qu'elle avait pleuré mais heureusement pour elle ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle c'était à nouveau tailladé.<br>Le repas dura environ 30 minutes. 30 minutes de torture pour la jeune femme qui ne cessé de se faire insulter par sa "famille" tendis que Peter essayait de calmer le jeu, Severus serrait les poings de rage. Durant son enfance, son père n'arrêtait pas de le traiter d'erreur de la nature, de monstre et d'autre chose donc il y été habitué mais là franchement il ne supportait pas que l'on traite ainsi la jeune femme. Il suffisait de la regarder pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un monstre...loin de là. Il avait une furieuse envie de lancer quelques Doloris mais il se retenait par respect pour son élève qui n'aurait certainement pas accepté bien que qu'elle se fasse insulter.  
>A la fin du repas, le professeur et l'élève remontèrent dans leur chambre.<br>Vers 21h alors qu'il été plongé dans sa lecture, on frappa à sa porte et Hermione rentra.

-Bonjour professeur, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez regarder un film avec moi ?  
>-Qu'est ce que c'est un film ?<br>-Un moyen qu'utilisent les moldus pour se détendre. C'est des images qui bougent et qui racontent une histoire.  
>-Hmm Oui pourquoi pas.<p>

Elle lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle allait chercher le film. Elle revient 2 minutes plus tard avec un boitier à la main. Elle se dirigea vers la boite noire et après quelques manipulations une personne apparue à l'écran. Severus sursauta mais finalement il trouva le film très bien sachant qu'il avait déjà lu le livre correspondant. Le film était la Communauté de l'anneau de la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux par J.R.R Tolkien.  
>A la fin du film ils allèrent se coucher.<p>

oOoOoOoOo

Mercredi ils arrivèrent comme convenu à 10h à l'église. Hermione avait mit une jupe noire qui lui descendait jusqu'au pied, un T-shirt noir et c'était fait une queue de cheval. A l'enterrement, de nombreux amis du couple été présent et tous vinrent présenter leur condoléances à Hermione et sa famille.  
>La cérémonie fut dure pour Hermione. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle se retenait tant bien que mal. Ses parents lui manquaient horriblement. Elle aurait tellement aimé se réveiller et que sa mère viennent la consoler. Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.<br>Dans la voiture au retour du cimetière, Hermione se sentait vraiment mal. Elle ressentait des douleurs dans le bas-ventre. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas peur de son oncle ni de son cousin mais tous les autres hommes qui avaient voulu la serrer dans leur bras c'était fait rejeter. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre confiance en elle et en les hommes. Mais pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Non, où en tout cas pas à tous. Elle se promit donc de reprendre confiance en ses professeurs et ses amis. Forte de cette résolution elle se sécha les yeux et partit se changer.  
>Le repas de midi se passa assez bien et la Gryffondor retourna dans sa chambre. A 15h, elle rejoignit sa famille dans le salon en compagnie de son professeur.<br>Un homme d'âge mur aux cheveux grisonnant était assis dans la canapé, en compagnie de la famille de la jeune femme. Quand il vit Hermione il se leva et alla lui serrer la main.

-Ah Miss Granger, nous vous attendions.  
>-Maître Smith. Voici mon professeur, qui représentera mon école en cas de besoin.<br>-Enchanté Monsieur...  
>-Rogue. Enchanté à vous aussi.<p>

Ils allèrent s'asseoir, Maître Smith sortit une grande enveloppe scellée de sa sacoche de travail, l'ouvrit et commença la lecture du testament :

-Moi Jane Bucket épouse Granger, saine de corps et d'esprit.  
>Moi Richard Granger, sain de corps et d'esprit.<br>Nous léguons notre maison principale ainsi que tous nos biens et tout notre argent à notre fille chérie Hermione Jane Granger.  
>Nous léguons l'argent de la vente du cabinet de dentiste (vendu par Maître Smith) et notre maison de campagne à Lydia et John Granger ainsi qu'à leurs enfants.<br>Nous confions la garde de notre fille à Monsieur Albus Dumbledore jusqu'à la majorité de celle-ci. Bla bla bla...  
>Bien alors cela fait une somme d'environ £1 000 000 pour Miss Granger et £500 000 pour Lydia et John Granger. Signez ici. Il me faudrait aussi la signature de Monsieur Dumbledore.<p>

Severus qui jusqu'à maintenant été resté dans un coi sombre de la pièce s'avança et dit :

-Je le représente.  
>-Bien signez ici.<p>

Après que tout le monde eu signé, Maître Smith prit congé et s'en alla après leur avoir dit qu'il s'occupait des démarches et qu'il reprendrait contact avec eux une fois cela fini. Avant qu'il parte, Hermione lui dit que pour elle c'est elle-même qui reprendrait contact à la fin de l'année scolaire.  
>Une fois le Maître partit, Severus et Hermione préparèrent leurs affaires et transplanèrent à Pré au Lard vers 18h après avoir dit au revoir à la famille d'Hermione. Enfin plus à Peter car le reste de la famille lui faisait la tête car elle avait eu plus d'argent.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour le moment ;)<p>

Avant de poster la suite l'auteur vous demande juste un tout _petit mini_ service.

*fais les yeux du chat potté*

Vous voyez le joli bouton en bas marqué "Reviews" ?

Cliquez dessus ;) Promis c'est pas dangereux!

Bisous


	7. Descente aux enfer et remontée

Chapitre 6 : Descente aux enfer et remontée

Cela faisait une semaine que Severus et Hermione était au château et Hermione sombrait de plus en plus dans la dépression bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas en public.  
>Chaque soir en rentrant dans sa chambre elle se tailladait les veines. La nuit elle ne dormait pas beaucoup en proie à d'horribles cauchemars. Elle avait trouvé un sortilège qui permettait de cacher ses cernes et son état déplorable. Elle ne mangeait plus et quand elle était obligée de manger, elle se faisait vomir après.<br>Elle essayait d'éviter au maximum son professeur et les autres habitants du château...aussi bien les fantômes que les elfes de maison ou le directeur et la directrice adjointe. Mme Pomfresh avait quittée le château lorsqu'Hermione et Severus étaient allés en "visite" voir la famille d'Hermione pour l'enterrement.  
>Mais ce soir là, Hermione était dans la bibliothèque de Severus et lisait un livre sur les potions quand soudain elle se senti mal. Elle essaya de se lever pour aller dans sa chambre mais elle tomba au sol inanimé.<p>

oOoOoOoOo

Quand le Serpentard rentra dans ses appartements vers 22h, il alla directement se doucher puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour lire un peu mais comme il avait fini son livre il décida d'aller dans sa bibliothèque pour aller chercher un autre livre. Dès qu'il fut dans la bibliothèque son regard fut attiré par une forme au sol.  
>Il s'approcha et découvrit avec effarement que c'était Miss Granger.<p>

*Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?*

Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme et murmura :

- Mobilicorpus !

Le corps de la rouge et or fut soulever dans les airs et il l'amena dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur son lit. Il prit son pouls et remarqua qu'il était faible...très faible...trop faible...  
>Il courut chercher une potion revigorante dans son laboratoire et lui fit boire à petite gorgée. Alors qu'il reposait sa tête qu'il avait soulevé pour faciliter l'absorption de la potion il remarqua que son visage semblait bizarre...comme sous l'effet d'un sortilège.<p>

-Finite Incantatem !

Le sortilège de dissimulation s'annula et il put voire a quel point elle était pâle. Elle avait d'immenses cernes sous les eux et elle avait beaucoup maigrit ; elle avait aussi une sorte de bandage au bras. Le Serpentard retira le bandage et découvrit plusieurs stries sur son bras maculées de sang.

*Merlin, je n'y crois pas, elle ose se faire du mal elle-même...Mais si je lui dis que j'ai découvert ses blessures elle m'en voudra et elle risque de recommencer... Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Bon je lui remet le bandage et je fait style que j'ai rien vu mais j'essaye de lui parler...Ouais bonne idée...Bon en attendant je la laisse se reposer et j'en profite pour lire un peu.*

Il lui fit boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve et retourna dans la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre ; il alla ensuite s'installer à coté du lit de la Gryffondor dans un fauteuil moelleux.  
>Le lendemain il se réveilla vers 7h du matin avec un mal de dos pas possible ; et pour cause il c'était endormit dans le fauteuil avec son livre ouvert sur les genoux qui maintenant était tombé par terre. Le vert et argent se demanda pourquoi il c'était réveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Hermione bougeait dans son lit. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller.<br>Il se leva et alla dans son salon d'où il appela un elfe de maison. Un "plop" sonore se fit entendre et Dobby apparu.

-Bonjour Monsieur ! » Dobby s'inclina et ses nombreux chapeaux touchèrent le sol «Que désirez-vous ?  
>-Je voudrais que vous m'apportiez un plateau repas pour une personne ainsi qu'un grand café noir.<br>-Bien Monsieur !

L'elfe disparut et revient cinq minutes plus tard un plateau à la main ainsi qu'une tasse de café. Il déposa le tout sur la table ronde et demanda :

-Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?  
>-Non c'est bon, merci, tu peux y aller.<p>

L'elfe s'en alla et le directeur de Serpentard se dirigea vers la table ; bu son café rapidement puis pris le plateau dans les mains pour l'apporter à la Gryffondor.

*J'y crois pas ! Je suis obligé de m'occuper de la Miss-je-sais-tout car elle n'est même pas capable de se nourrir par elle-même !*

Il poussa un grognement et déposa le plateau sur le lit de la jeune femme qui venait de se réveiller.

-Mangez !

Elle acquiesça et commença à manger quand soudain elle fut prise de nausée. Elle ne voulait pas manger ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé mais une chose est sure, son estomac refusait la nourriture...et elle aussi.  
>Severus voyant comment réagissait la jeune fille comprit qu'elle se faisait vomir après avoir mangé.<p>

*Mais quelle idiote ! C'est pas comme ça qu'elle va arranger les choses !*

Il sortit de la chambre et revint deux minutes plus tard une potion anti-nausée à la main. Il le donna à la jeune fille mais elle le refusa.

-Miss Granger, ce n'est pas en vous laissant dépérir que vous allait arranger les choses. Vos parents sont morts, d'accord mais il n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous laissiez mourir. Alors maintenant vous allez prendre cette potion et manger sans aller vous faire vomir après !  
>-Mais c'est de MA faute s'ils sont morts...<br>-Non Miss, ce n'est pas de votre faute...C'est de la faute des mangemorts et de Malefoy...  
>-Mais je n'ai rien fait...rien fait ! Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son professeur en larmes.<p>

Il lui tapota le dos doucement et lui murmura :

-Vous n'aviez pas votre baguette, vous ne pouviez rien faire ! Maintenant, montrez que vous êtes courageuse, battez-vous ! Vous l'avez déjà fait ! D'abord contre Voldemort, après vous avez repris confiance en certains hommes mais maintenant, battez-vous contre Malefoy, ne le laissait pas vous détruire !  
>-Mais je n'ai pas la force de me battre, je ne suis même pas assez courageuse...Je ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor...<br>-Si vous méritez d'être à Gryffondor, bien plus que la plupart de vos camarade...Vous avez vu et vécu des horreurs que les autres ne connaisse pas et regardez vous êtes toujours là...Maintenant vous allez prendre cette potion, manger un peu et vous reposer...D'accord ?

La jeune femme se redressa, sécha ses larmes, pris la potion et commença à manger.

*Merlin, j'ai du réconforter une Gryffondor ! Mais au moins ça a l'air de marcher...Mais je dois dire que c'est agréable de savoir que c'est grâce à soi qu'une personne décide de se battre...Au secours, j'ai vraiment besoin de changé d'air, je deviens taré si je commence à penser que c'est agréable de réconforter la Miss-je-sais-tout !*

L'homme en noir secoua la tête...Il n'allait vraiment pas bien...

-Bien, je vais vous laisser manger, prévenez moi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serais dans mon laboratoire.

La Gryffondor acquiesça et le maître des Potions se leva et sorti de la chambre.

oOoOoOoOo

Après avoir fini de manger Hermione se rallongea, elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir elle revit ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là, elle commença à s'agiter et se débattre quand soudain elle senti une présence rassurante à ses cotés. La présence avait une odeur qui la calma tout de suite et elle replongea dans les nimbes du sommeil.  
>La rouge et or se réveilla assez tard dans la soirée, elle avait dormi toute la journée sans faire d'autres cauchemars. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Quand elle sorti de l'eau elle observa son visage dans le miroir. Ses cernes avaient diminués de taille et elle semblait un peu moins pâle.<br>Elle s'habilla et au moment où elle passait sa tunique, elle ressenti une vive douleur sur son bras droit. Elle le regarda et vit son bandage.

*Mais qu'elle conne, qu'est ce qui m'a pris ce n'est pas possible, heureusement que Rogue m'a fait réagir ! Et dire que je dois ma vie à Rogue...soupir...Il faut que j'aille le remercier, c'est vraiment sympa ce qu'il a fait pour moi...heu STOP 2 secondes, rembobinons : iom ruop tiaf a li'uq ec apmys tnemiarv tse'c...OULA, je ne suis pas bien, faut que je me calme, j'ai dit qu'il était SYMPA ! Lui SYMPA ! Bon on souffle, inspire expire ! Maintenant un petit sortilège de guérison et hop hop hop on va voir Roguinou...ROGUINOU ? Bon je crois que les elfes ont mis de l'herbe dans mon repas car la je suis vraiment shootée !*

Hermione secoua la tête et sorti de la salle de bain direction le laboratoire secret de Severus 007...Bon d'accord de Rogue 007...(1)  
>Elle frappa à la porte et le célèbre maître des Potions lui ouvrit...oups, on efface célèbre.<p>

-Hum , Monsieur, je voulais vous dire merci de m'avoir fait réagir et je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir un peu à manger... ?  
>-Hmm, oui bien sûr ! Dobby !<p>

L'elfe apparut :

-Oui Monsieur ?  
>-Je souhaiterais un plateau repas s'il te plaît.<br>-Bien Monsieur, je vous l'apporte tout de suite.

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hermione se retrouva avec un plateau à la main et éjectée du laboratoire de son professeur. Elle soupira, il ne changerait jamais, il ne voulait même pas manger avec elle...Pas que ça la dérangeait mais quand même il pourrait être poli.  
>Elle s'installa à table et mangea en silence sans avoir envie de vomir, ce qui voulait dire que soit la potion marchait toujours soit elle reprenait des forces et voulait à nouveau se nourrir.<br>Quand elle eu fini, un elfe vint la débarrasser du plateau et elle retourna dans sa chambre se reposer mais d'abord elle passa par la salle de bain pour se lavait les dents et pour mettre sa nuisette bleu pâle qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre ramassa sa guitare qui était par terre à coté de son lit et décida de jouer un peu pour se détendre avant d'aller dormir.  
>Elle gratta un peu les cordes et commença une chanson moldu qu'elle aimait bien et que sa mère lui fredonnait pour qu'elle s'endorme :<p>

- (2) _I heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played and it pleased the lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you  
>Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth<br>The minor fall and the major lift  
>The baffled king composing hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ..._

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
><em>You saw her bathing on the roof<em>  
><em>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you<em>  
><em>She tied you to her kitchen chair<em>  
><em>She broke your throne and she cut your hair<em>  
><em>And from your lips she drew the hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ... ._

_Baby I've been here before_  
><em>I've seen this room and I've walked this floor<em>  
><em>I used to live alone before I knew you<em>  
><em>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<em>  
><em>But love is not a victory march<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ..._

_Well there was a time when you let me know_  
><em>What's really going on below<em>  
><em>But now you never show that to me do you<em>  
><em>But remember when I moved in you<em>  
><em>And the holy dove was moving too<em>  
><em>And every breath we drew was hallelujah<em>

_Well, maybe there's a god above_  
><em>But all I've ever learned from love<em>  
><em>Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you<em>  
><em>It's not a cry that you hear at night<em>  
><em>It's not somebody who's seen the light<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah._

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, cette chanson lui rappelait que sa mère ne lui chanterait plus jamais cette chanson. Elle s'endormit en sanglotant doucement contre son oreiller.

* * *

><p>(1) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je devais être shootée quand j'ai écris ce passage...Mais bon un peu d'humour, sa fait pas de mal, non ? Si ?<br>(2) Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley


	8. Routine et rentrée

Chapitre 7 : Routine et rentrée

Cela faisait deux semaines que Severus Rogue avait fait réagir Hermione Granger.  
>Pendant c'est deux semaines, il c'était installé une sorte de routine entre les deux habitants de l'appartement.<br>Severus se levait à 7h, se lavait, allait manger dans la Grande Salle avec Albus et de temps en temps Minerva puis passait la mâtiné à préparer ses cours; il mangeait à midi dans son appartement puis pendant l'après-midi, il préparait des potions soit pour l'infirmerie soit pour lui-même; il mangeait dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde à 19h et il passait le reste de la soirée à lire avant de se coucher vers 22h pour essayer de dormir un peu.  
>Hermione, elle se levait à 8h après avoir passée une nuit blanche à faire des cauchemars, se lavait puis allait manger dans la Grande Salle avec le directeur et sa directrice de maison; elle passait sa matinée à jouer de la guitare dans la Salle-sur-demande puis allait manger dans la Grande Salle te l'après-midi elle lisait dans la bibliothèque de Severus avant d'aller manger à 19h avec tout le monde et de passer le reste de sa soirée dans la Salle-sur-demande à se préparer aux différents cours de l'année. Elle se couchait à 21h et à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, elle sentait une présence chaude et rassurante à coté d'elle.<br>Cette présence chaude et rassurante n'était autre que le directeur de Serpentard qui se trouvait actuellement dans son salon où il réfléchissait.  
>Chaque nuit depuis deux semaines, il allait réconforter la Gryffondor qui faisait des cauchemars. Il aurait très bien pu lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve mais il ne faisait pas...Peut-être car pour une fois dans sa vie quelqu'un avait besoin de lui...où alors il était heureux de venir en aide à la jeune femme...où encore parce que la potion de sommeil sans rêve créait une sorte de dépendance et qu'il ne voulait pas infliger à son élève cette dépendance...<br>En tout cas il ne lui avait pas donné de potion de sommeil sans rêve et il ne lui en donnerait pas! Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à hier soir. Cette nuit l'avait chamboulé.

_**~~Flash Back~~**_

Un cri dans le silence de la nuit réveilla Severus en sursaut. Hermione. Il se leva, enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il la trouva entrain de ce débattre dans son lit contre des agresseurs invisibles. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne dit aucun mot, ça ne servait à rien...Mais voilà, il la senti s'agiter, il baissa les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle était réveillée. D'habitude elle se calmait et se rendormait dès qu'il la prenait dans ses bras...mais là pour une fois elle avait les yeux ouvert. Ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes...Et soudain, elle se jeta dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots.

*Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça? Peut-être car elle a comprit que c'était moi qui allais la voir chaque nuit et donc elle me fait confiance...où encore...Oh, mais tait toi et profite de cette étreinte! Hein, QUOI? J'ai dit PROFITE de cette étreinte ?*

Quelques minutes plus tard, la belle lionne commença à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là...La nuit où elle c'était faite agresser...Et quand il entendit ce que Malefoy lui avait fait subir, il fut prit d'un tel élan de rage que ça lui fit peur. Il avait envie de retrouver Malefoy et les autres mangemorts et de les tuer de manière lente et douloureuse...Le vert et argent se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte et s'enfuie dans sa chambre laissant la rouge et or complètement désespérée et certaine qu'il la haïssait pour ce qu'elle avait subi, car elle n'avait pas su se défendre.

_**~~Fin du Flash Back~~**_

*Mais quel con! Mais quel con! Elle doit me haïr maintenant vu comme je l'ai abandonnée...Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il ma prit...Pourquoi j'ai été pris d'un tel élan de rage ? Pourquoi j'étais près à tuer Malefoy et les autres pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Bon ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça, il faut que j'aille m'excuser.*

L'homme en noir se leva, prit une potion dans son laboratoire et se dirigea vers la chambre de la Gryffondor.

oOoOoOoOo

Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre entrain de pleurer...Elle se détestait, pourquoi lui avait-elle tout raconté ? Il devait la haïr maintenant...

*Je ne veux pas qu'il ma haïsse...Moi je veux qu'il m'aime et qu'il me protège comme il l'a fait quand il venait me voir quand je faisais des cauchemars...*

Soudain, elle entendit SA voix derrière la porte.

-Miss Granger ? Je peux entrer ?  
>-Oui, professeur.<p>

Son professeur rentra dans la chambre et sembla triste de la voir dans cet état. Il commença à parler.

-Miss Granger je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça...

*Quoi ? Severus Rogue vient de me demander pardon ? A moi la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ?*

-Ce n'est rien monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...  
>-Non ne vous excusez pas Miss, écoutez, je vais vous raconter quelque chose.<p>

Le Serpentard s'assit sur le lit à coté de son élève et commença son récit.

-Voilà, quand j'étais petit mon père me haïssait car j'étais un sorcier tout comme ma mère. Quand il a apprit que celle-ci était une sorcière, il la battu, il la haïssait mais ma mère comme elle continuait à l'aimer est restée avec lui. Toute mon enfance il m'a fait payer mes pouvoirs...Il battait ma mère devant mes yeux, me traitait de monstre, d'erreur de la nature...Il me battait aussi et un jour il m'a même vio...hm...violer...  
>-Je...je...je suis vraiment désolée...<br>-Ce n'est pas de votre faute Miss...Sinon j'étais venu vous apporter cette potion pour que vous ne fassiez plus de cauchemar la nuit.  
>-Merci.<br>-Au fait il faut que vous alliez acheter vos fournitures, la rentrée est dans une semaine. Le professeur McGonnagal vous accompagnera au chemin de traverse demain après-midi.  
>-Bien.<p>

Le Serpentard s'en alla et la jeune femme partit se changer.

Le lendemain, Hermione se dirigea vers le hall à 14h. Son professeur de métamorphose l'attendait. Une fois devant elle, la directrice adjointe lui tendit une lettre.

-Voici votre lettre.

Hermiona l'a prit et l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux lettre. La deuxièmes était la liste des fournitures à avoir pour la rentrée.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été nommée Préfète-en-chef. Vous partagerez vos appartements votre homologue masculin._

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonnagal_  
><em>Directrice adjointe.<em>

-Qui est le second préfet-en-chef ?  
>-Hmm je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez la réponse...C'est Mr Malefoy.<br>-QUOI?  
>-Miss, calmez-vous, Mr Malefoy est de notre coté, tout comme sa mère et il ne sont pas d'accord avec les agissements de Lucius Malefoy. De plus ils aident actuellement l'Ordre à la recherche des mangemorts encore en liberté.<p>

La rouge et or acquiesça. Elle était blanche comme un linge. Elle allait devoir vivre un an avec le fils de son agresseur.  
>L'élève et le professeur sortirent de l'école et une fois les grilles passées, Hermione agrippa le bras de l'animagus et elles transplanèrent. Les deux femmes arrivèrent au chemin de Traverse où Hermione fit ses courses pour l'école. Durant ses achats elle croisa plusieurs élèves de l'école et se força à se montrer gentille avec les garçons même si elle aurait voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou. Tous ceux qu'elle croisa se montrèrent gentils avec la Gryffondor car ils savaient qu'elle et ses parents avait été agressés pendant les vacances.<br>Hermione ne vit ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny durant ses achats et pour son plus grand bonheur elle ne vit pas non plus Drago.  
>Une fois ceci fait, le professeur de Métamorphose ramena son élève à Poudlard.<p>

Le jour de la rentrée, Hermione était super stressée...Elle allait revoir ses amis et allait devoir cohabiter avec Drago Malefoy.  
>Quand les élèves arrivèrent dans le hall, la jeune femme se trouvait à coté de la porte d'entrée. Quand Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neuville et Drago arrivèrent, ils la serrèrent tous dans leurs bras, même Drago.<br>Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous à leur table respective et le choixpeau chanta sa chanson. Après la répartition, Dumbledore se leva et fit son discours habituel de chaque début d'année :

-Bon retour parmi nous aux anciens et bienvenue aux nouveaux. Cette année se fera sous un jour nouveau grâce à Mr Harry Potter et ses amis qui nous ont débarrassés de Voldemort l'année dernière.

Des applaudissements se déclenchèrent dans toute la salle et Dumbledore attendit que le calme revienne pour continuer son discours :

-Bien pour continuer sur des notes moins joyeuses, sachez que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Mr Rusard m'a aussi rappelé de vous dire que la liste des interdictions en comporte environ 150 et qu'elle est visible dans son bureau. Les produits des farces et attrapes de Mr Weasley et Weasley sont interdits. Sinon la sélection pour les équipes de Quiddich commenceront dans une semaine, ceux qui veulent faire parti de leur équipe doivent prendre contact avec Mme Bibine.  
>Sinon les nouveau Préfets-en-chef sont Miss Granger de Gryffondor et Mr Malefoy de Serpentard. Maintenant je vous souhaite bonne appétit.<p>

Il claqua dans ses mains pendant que des applaudissements résonnaient dans toute la salle et des plats apparurent sur les quatre tables.  
>Hermione commença à manger sous le regard de ses amis.<p>

*Décidément, cette année promet d'être différente...*

* * *

><p>Voilà pour l'instant. Alors vos commentaires ? :)<p> 


	9. Discussion avec un blondinet

Chapitre 8 : Discussion avec un blondinet

Une fois le repas fini, Hermione se dirigea vers les préfets de Gryffondor et leur donna le mot de passe, pour qu'ils montrent aux premières années, le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune, puis rejoignit Drago devant la table des professeurs où McGonnagal et Rogue les attendaient.  
>Une fois les deux Préfets-en-chefs arrivés, McGonnagal et Rogue sortirent de la Grande Salle en direction de la chambre des deux préfets. Pendant le trajet, la directrice de Gryffondor leur parla de leurs fonctions.<p>

-Bien, vous avez été nommés Préfets-en-chefs. Vous aurez différentes fonctions dont celle de faire des rondes après le couvre feu et d'organiser les différents bals qui auront lieu cette année. Vous allez partager vos appartements. Mr Malefoy, vous ferez vos rondes le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi avec moi. Miss Granger, vous les ferez le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi avec le professeur Rogue. Les professeurs se chargeront du dimanche.

Lorsque McGonnagal eu fini son discours, ils étaient arrivés devant un tableau représentant les quatre fondateurs dans un couloir du troisième étage peu emprunté par les élèves.

-Le mot de passe est "Fraternité".

Le tableau s'ouvrit et les quatre personnes rentrèrent dans la salle commune. C'était un magnifique salon aux murs verts pâle. Un tapis rond bordeaux couvrait le sol de tout le coté droit de la pièce. De l'autre coté, c'était un parquet en chêne. Deux fauteuils et un canapé en cuir marron d'aspect très confortable se trouvaient sur le tapis, encadrant une table basse devant un grande cheminée où crépitait un bon feu. A l'opposée de la cheminée, il y avait une grande bibliothèque (ce qui plu énormément à Hermione) et deux bureau en chêne avec une chaise à velours rouge devant l'une et une chaise à velours vert bouteille devant l'autre. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait trois portes. A droite une porte avec un tableau représentant un lion majestueux, à gauche, une porte avec un tableau, cette fois représentant un serpent roulé en boule et au milieu une porte avec une plaque en or marquée "Salle de Bain des Préfets-en-chef".  
>Severus montra les portes du fond et dit :<p>

-Voilà vos chambres. Vous les reconnaîtrez je pense... Demain vous devrez distribuer les emplois du temps que voici. Drago, vous vous chargerez des Serpentards et des Serdaigles et vous Miss Granger, des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles. A demain.

Il parti ensuite dans un magnifique tournoiement de cape que lui seul savait faire car il n'avait jamais voulu donner de cour. (Roh c'est dommage, moi qui rêvais d'apprendre ça!)

-Bonne nuit vous deux.

Et McGonnagal sortit à son tour.  
>Drago se retourna vers Hermione.<p>

-Quoi! On doit distribuer les emplois du temps...Mais c'est un travail de domestique. Normalement c'est à McGo' de le faire, pas à nous.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Avant elle lui aurait répondu mais là elle avait peur de lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il est changé.  
>Drago en voyant que sa remarque ne l'avait pas fais réagir comme il l'aimerait décida de changer de tactique. Il devait à tout prix lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était pas son père. D'ailleurs, il en voulait à son père pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir...<p>

-Hermione écoute moi s'il te plait. Je comprends que tu me haïsses, après tout, j'ai été ignoble avec toi pendant 6 ans mais je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour mon père... Je ne suis PAS lui...Sache que je regrette ce qu'il a fait à tes parents. S'il te plait Hermione, fait moi confiance, je ne joue pas je te le jure. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on devienne amis...

Hermione le regarda un long moment, analysant ses paroles. Une envie de pleurer la pris au ventre. Et il était là, à la regarder sans son habituel regard froid. Non. Son regard pouvais même être qualifié de chaleureux. Elle avança d'un pas timide vers Drago. Il avait l'air sincère. Sa gorge se serra et l'instant d'après elle se trouvait en pleur dans ses bras...  
>Drago la porta et l'amena sur le canapé où il s'assit tout en la serrant contre lui. Alors pour la deuxième fois, Hermione raconta à un Serpentard ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle avait confiance en Drago comme elle avait eu confiance en Severus aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître. Merde. Il y a une heure elle le haïssait. Mais son instinct lui dictait clairement de faire confiance au garçon et elle suivait son instinct.<br>Quand elle eu fini de parler, Drago la serra plus fort contre lui...Comment son père avait-il osé faire ça à la magnifique jeune femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras...La voir ainsi, si faible le retournait. Il n'avait jamais laissé de place dans sa vie, aux sentiments. Il avait été un être froid et orgueilleux. Et là, cette jeune fille. Non femme, le bouleversait au plus haut point. Il sentit en lui, naître des sentiments qu'il n'avait réservés qu'à sa mère. Un attachement profond pour cette jeune fille… Attachement qui aurait pu s'apparenter à de l'amour fraternel mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il en soi sûr.

-Shhh Hermione, Shhh, écoute, c'est un salaud ce type...Je le hais...On n'a pas le droit de faire subir ça à une femme...Hermione shh arrête de pleurer...Tu sais tout les types ne sont pas comme ça...Hermione tu verras tu rencontreras un type bien ou peut-être même que tu l'a déjà rencontré...Oublie le. Vis Hermione.  
>-Drago..Merci...<p>

Drago la regarda, lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis dit :

-Et si on regardait nos emplois du temps...?

Hermione acquiesça et ils se saisirent chacun d'un emploi du temps.

Emploi du temps des 7èmes Années :

**Lundi**  
><em>8h10h _Potion  
><em>10h3012h_ Métamorphose  
><em>13h15h _Sortilèges  
><em>15h1516h15_ Étude des moldus _ou_Runes Anciennes

**Mardi**  
><em>8h10h_ DFCM  
><em>10h3012h_ Botanique  
><em>13h15h_ Sortilèges  
><em>15h1516h15_ Divination _ou_ Arithmancie  
><em>16h3017h30_ Histoire de la Magie  
><em>22h23h_Ronde

**Mercredi**  
><em>8h10h_ Métamorphose  
><em>10h3012h_ Potion  
><em>13h14h_ Étude des moldus _ou_Runes Anciennes

**Jeudi**  
><em>8h9h30 _Botanique  
><em>10h3011h30_ Divination _ou_ Arithmancie  
><em>13h14h30_ Métamorphose  
><em>15h17h_ DFCM  
><em>22h23h_Ronde

**Vendredi**  
><em>8h9h_ Histoire de la Magie  
><em>10h3011h30_ Sortilèges  
><em>13h14h30_ Potion  
><em>14h3015h30_ Botanique  
><em>16h17h_DFCM

**Samedi**  
><em>22h23h_Ronde

- Hmm, ca va, c'est pas trop horrible cette année...N'empêche on commence encore et toujours par un cour de potion...  
>-Tu as raison Drago...On est maudits ! N'empêche je suis heureuse que Sirius est repris les cours de DFCM...Ça va être super!<br>-Moui...J'aurai quand même préféré le loup-garou...  
>-QUOI? Remus? Mais je pensais que tu le détestais!<br>-Je ne le détestais pas...Il m'amusait même...

Drago fit un grand sourire et Hermione éclata de rire...

*Hmm qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de rire...Finalement Drago est super sympa...*

Lorsque les deux amis se furent calmés, ils allèrent se coucher.

7h...tuut tuut tuut

-Grmbl! Pfff aller debout!

Hermione soupira, s'étira et fila dans la Salle de Bain que Drago venait de libérer...

*Hé ben, il se lève tôt!*

30 minutes plus tard, elle sortait habillée de son uniforme et maquillée légèrement. Elle descendit manger dans la Grande Salle où elle retrouva Ron, Ginny et Harry, notre bon vieux Survivant...


	10. Cours de potion et pensée d'un blond

Chapitre 9 : Cour de potion et pensée d'un blond...

Severus se trouvait à la table des professeurs quand Hermione arriva. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

*Bon Dieu, qu'elle est belle...Elle a l'air plus heureuse...Mais qu'est ce que Drago a bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit aussi heureuse? Il n'a pas le droit de me la voler! C'est à moi que Dumbledore a demandé de la protéger pas à lui! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai envie de tuer Drago? Pourquoi est ce que je suis triste qu'elle l'apprécie lui et pas moi?*

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait...La seule fois où il avait éprouvé un pareil sentiment c'était quand Lily était avec James Potter...Il ne pouvait quand même pas être tombé amoureux d'une de ses élèves, Gryffondor de surcroit...C'était Lily qu'il aimait...C'était pour Lily qu'il était devenu membre de l'Ordre...C'était pour Lily qu'il avait protégé Potter durant toutes ses années...Il n'allait tout de même pas l'oublier à cause d'une stupide Miss-je-sais-tout!

*_Oui mais tu ne l'oubliera pas, tu ne fera que passer à autre chose..._  
>Non, c'est impossible je ne peux pas l'aimer d'ailleurs si je me suis comporté comme ça avec elle c'est que je suis triste de ce qu'il lui arrivait.*<p>

Sur ces bonnes pensées, Severus rejoignit ses cachots où l'année commencerait par un double cour de potion Gryffondors/Serpentards de 7ème année.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après un excellent petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, Hermione, accompagnée d'Harry et Ron, se dirigea vers les cachots où elle avait vécu pendant un mois. Pendant ce temps, Ginny rejoignit son cour de Métamorphose avec Luna et ses amis.

Devant les cachots, les trois amis retrouvèrent Drago qui enlaça Hermione tendrement...Alors qu'elle répondait à son étreinte la porte des cachots s'ouvrit sur Rogue qui se senti soudain mal...La voir ainsi dans les bras d'un autre lui brisait le cœur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

-Rentrez et en silence! Murmura t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le silence se fit et les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle de classe pour deux heures de souffrance pour les Gryffondors et d'hilarité pour les Serpentards.  
>Hermione s'installa au premier rang avec Drago...Le directeur de Serpentard leur jeta un regard puis alla à son bureau où il commença un discours d'une voix froide :<p>

-Vous voilà en dernière année...L'année des ASPICS et si vous voulez avoir celui en Potion, il va falloir bosser! D'ailleurs je me demande comment certain d'entre vous on pu arriver jusqu'en 7ème année.

Il jeta un regard à Celui-qui-a-vaincu-face-de-serpent-et-si-vous-savez-pas-qui-est-face-de-serpent-vous-êtes-inculte-bref-le-survivant-quoi et sa fidèle belette...bon ok ok Ron ainsi qu'à Ernie Macmillan et aux quatre Serdaigles qui avaient continués les Potions... Heureusement Longdubas n'avait pas au sa BUSE de potion. Avoir ce veracrasse pendant 7 ans l'aurait achevé !

-Cette année vous travaillerez en binôme...Potter avec Zabini, Weasley avec Corner, Smith avec Nott, Macmillan avec Boot, Goldstein avec Parkinson et enfin nos deux Préfets-en-chefs : Malefoy et Granger. Cette année nous commencerons par le Polynectar, qui peux me dire qu'est ce que le Polynectar?

Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent tout les trois la main...Severus promena son regard sur la classe puis revint sur les trois Gryffondors.

-Granger?

Les élèves lui jetèrent un regard étonné, d'habitude il avait horreur d'interroger Hermione et faisait tout pour l'éviter et là, il ignorait délibérément Harry et Ron qu'il adorait pourtant humilier pour faire parler Hermione

-Le Polynectar est une potion dont la préparation dure un mois et qui permet de prendre l'apparence physique d'une personne pendant une heure. Elle ne doit pas être utilisée pour se transformer en animal sous peine d'effets secondaires. La fabrication de cette potion nécessite des sangsues, une peau de serpent, des chrysopes, un sisymbre, des touffes de polygonum, de l'essence de crabe... Mais son principal ingrédient est un « morceau » de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence, souvent des cheveux.  
>-Excellente réponse mais tout droit sorti d'un livre...5 points en moins pour Gryffondor!<p>

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête...Pourquoi était-il si mesquin? Rogue agita sa baguette et les consignent apparurent au tableau...

-Vous avez deux heures pour commencer la potion...Mettez vous en binômes et allez-y!

Tous les élèves sauf Hermione et Drago se levèrent pour allez rejoindre leur binôme...Même après la guerre, les Gryffondors et Serpentards qui avaient pourtant du travailler ensemble lors de la bataille finale, continuaient à se haïr.  
>Hermione se retourna vers Drago et ils commencèrent à travailler ensemble.<p>

*Travailler avec Drago est agréable, c'est bizarre...Mais en même temps après ce qui c'est passé hier c'est un peu normal qu'il soit si gentil...Il a été si spontané... *

oOoOoOoOoOo

Après deux heures de potions qui c'était assez bien passée, Drago se dirigea vers la salle commune des Préfets-en-chefs. Une fois arrivé à destination, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée et tout en laissant son regard dériver sur les flammes, se mit à réfléchir.

_Tout avait commencé pendant la bataille finale...  
>Drago et sa mère portaient l'uniforme des Mangemorts malgré leur allégeance à l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago ne se trouvait pas très loin du Trio d'Or entrain de combattre Nott Senior quand soudain un sortilège de mort le frôla et se dirigea vers Hermione, ne réfléchissant pas un instant, il jeta un charme du bouclier extrêmement puissant entre Hermione et le sortilège qui rebondit sur le bouclier et si dirigea vers son lanceur qui le reçut en plein cœur et s'étala sur le sol, mort. Drago finit par vaincre Nott et se dirigea vers le mangemort tué par son propre sortilège...C'était sa tante : Bellatrix Lestrange...Il détourna les yeux du cadavre, il était heureux aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Il haïssait Bellatrix et maintenant il en était débarrassé...Il ne restait plus que son père à éliminer et sa famille serait libre de mangemorts...<br>Plus de trois heures plus tard, Harry se retrouva face à Voldemort. Les deux ennemis se mirent à se tourner autour, tel deux lions qui attendaient pour charger. Harry puisa dans ses réserves d'Amour et d'Amitié pour lancer son sortilège...Au moment où Voldemort lança le sortilège de mort, l'Élu hurla la baguette pointée sur Voldemort "Avada Kedavra". Les deux sortilèges se percutèrent et le même fil d'Or que celui de la quatrième année d'Harry apparu entre les deux baguettes. Harry et se concentra de toute ses forces et se fut Voldemort qui reçut le sortilège. Alors le visage à jamais gravé dans une expression de surprise, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps s'écroula sur le sol mort.  
>Le comptage des morts fut dur...Tout le monde avaient perdu un être cher...Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Colin Creevey, Emeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle...Tous étaient morts pour la Liberté...<br>Drago et Narcissa se trouvèrent une maison où ils passèrent le premier mois des vacances, puis Severus vint les chercher. Quand sa mère lui eu appris ce qu'Hermione avait vécu il se mit à éprouver de la compassion pour elle et de la haine pour son père...Il voulait la voir et s'excuser.  
>Pendant les vacances au QG de l'Ordre, Drago aida à la recherche des mangemorts mais c'était à croire qu'ils avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre...Il se rapprocha aussi de Harry et Ron avec qui il devint ami.<br>A la rentrée quand il vit Hermione, il eu envie de s'excuser tout de suite. Il la prit dans ses bras puis il rejoignit Blaise et Théodore à la table des Serpentards.  
>Le soir quand il se retrouva seul avec elle il se surprit à penser qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir pour sœur...<br>Pendant le cours de potion il s'installa à côté d'Hermione et il adora travailler avec elle..._

Dring Dring

-Pff et me voilà parti pour 1h30 de Métamorphose avec la vieille...Super!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore...

-Chocogrenouille!

La gargouille s'ouvrit et il laissa l'escalier le porter jusqu'en haut puis une fois devant la porte il toqua.

-Entrez! Ah Severus, Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ?  
>-Non merci<br>-Mais dites-moi donc ce qui vous amènes. -J'aimerais prendre une élève pour assistante...  
>-Et qui est-ce? demanda Albus même si il savait pertinemment qui Severus allait nommer.<br>-Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Voilà, qu'en pensez vous ;) ?<p>

Et merci à **Drago's lover**, **phanimaniacs** et **Claire Rogue** d'avoir commenté ma fiction!

**Drago's lover** : Elle ne vas pas retourner chez Severus mais j'espère que la suite t'a quand même plu ;)


	11. Une chanson révélatrice

Chapitre 10 : Une chanson révélatrice

Severus avait réfléchi durant tout son cours Gryffondors/Serpentards de 7ème année sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione et il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait la voir plus souvent pour les démêler...Et maintenant il se trouvait devant Dumbledore pour lui demander de la prendre comme assistante.

-Alors vous voudriez prendre Hermione Granger comme assistante...Écoutez je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous n'avez jamais voulu d'assistante et là vous décidez d'en prendre une, Gryffondor de surcroit, qu'il y a encore un mois vous ne vouliez surtout pas dans votre appartement...  
>-Les gens changent...<br>-Oui je ne dirais pas le contraire...C'est d'accord...Quand comptez-vous lui apprendre?  
>-Demain durant sa ronde...<br>-Bien au revoir Severus!  
>-Au revoir...<p>

Le vert et argent sortit du bureau de son vieil ami drogué à la citronnade pour rejoindre ses sombres, mais au combien merveilleux, cachots (NDA : pour lui ) vide d'élèves...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione pénétra dans son sanctuaire préféré, le lieu où elle adorait passer du temps, un lieu merveilleux, magique, beau, reposant...J'ai nommé la bibliothèque...  
>Sa journée de cours venait de se finir et elle avait déjà trois dissertations à rendre avant la fin de la semaine : deux parchemins en Potion (NDA : on s'en serait douté...les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas !), un en Métamorphose et une traduction en Runes Anciennes...Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle et alla chercher les ouvrages qui lui seraient nécessaire.<p>

*Heureusement que je n'ai pas de ronde à faire ce soir, j'en ai au moins pour toute la soirée...*

Après avoir installé une bonne vingtaine de livres à ses côté, Hermione commença à rédiger son devoir de Potion : "Expliquer l'utilité de chaque ingrédient du Polynectar et les différentes étapes de la préparation".  
>Après trois heures de travail et de recherche, son devoir était terminé, elle passa donc au reste.<br>A 21h, elle fut chassée de la bibliothèque par Mme Pince et alla donc à ses appartements.  
>A 23h, Drago rentra de sa ronde en grommelant :<p>

-C'est pas possible, vieille chouette !  
>-Qu'est ce qui se passe Drago?<br>-McGo m'a donné une retenue tout ça parce que j'ai enlevé 50 point à deux Gryffondors qui se bécotaient...Si ça avait été des Serpentards, elle aurait rien dit !

Hermione éclata de rire, puis voyant que Drago se renfrognait, elle se leva et lui fit un baiser sur la joue puis ramassa ses affaires et lui dit :

-Je vais me coucher, j'ai fini mes devoirs...Bonne nuit Drago.  
>-Bonne nuit ma belle.<p>

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et alla se coucher.

7h...tuut tuut tuut

-Pfff aller debout !

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle de Bain. Quand elle entra dans la pièce elle vit de la buée sur les miroirs et entendit l'eau couler. Drago était entrain de prendre une douche. Elle se retint à l'envie d'attendre qu'il sorte pour apercevoir son merveilleux torse et les gouttes d'eau qui couleraient dessus (NDA : bave...) et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prépara ses affaires de cours, puis attrapa sa tenue. Elle la plaça devant elle et songea que sa tenue faisait vraiment Miss-je-sais-tout...Elle n'avait pas envie de garder cette image pendant toute sa vie alors elle décida d'arranger un peu ses habits.  
>Elle raccourci sa jupe de 2cm et enleva un bouton à chacun de ses chemisier. Ensuite elle agrandit très légèrement le décolleté de son pull. Rien de très provocant mais une fois cela fait, quand elle se retourna vers le miroir, elle put voir que le résultat n'était pas mal du tout...<p>

-Hermione?  
>-Oui?<br>-Tu peux aller te doucher!  
>-Ok merci Drago.<p>

La rouge et or prit ses affaires et alla se doucher.  
>Une demi-heure plus tard, elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.<p>

-Super on commence la journée par Défense, je suis trop heureux de voir Sirius !  
>-C'est normal, c'est ton parrain Harry, qui dit qu'avec moi et Hermione, il sera sympa?<br>-Mais Ron, vous le connaissait depuis quatre ans maintenant, il vous adore donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas sympa...  
>-En tout cas, moi j'en connais un qui n'est pas très heureux d'avoir Sirius pour collègue...<br>-Ah bon et qui Hermione,  
>-Rogue.<br>-Pfff, de toute manière, c'était sur, ils se détestent...  
>-C'est vrai...<p>

Hermione regarda sa montre puis s'exclama :

-Bon les garçons, il va falloir y aller, le cours va bientôt commencer.

Les trois amis se levèrent de table et partirent en direction de la salle de cour de DFCM.  
>Une fois arrivés dedans, les trois amis s'installèrent au premier rang avec Lavande Brown. Hermione s'assit avec Lavande du côté droit et Harry et Ron du côté gauche de la classe.<br>Sirius rentra dans la classe.  
>A la fin de la guerre il avait était réhabilité grâce au Trio d'Or, qui avait prouvé son innocence pour le meurtre de James et Lily Potter, en capturant Peter Pettigrew. Celui-ci se trouvait maintenant sous bonne garde à la prison d'Azkaban. Le Ministre de la Magie lui avait offert 100 000 Gallions pour s'excuser et il avait réaménager le Square Grimmauld avec l'aide de Rémus Lupin, d'Harry et de Ron pendant le début des vacances. L'ancien Gryffondor avait aussi changé physiquement. Il portait ses cheveux courts et légèrement en bataille, son corps avait repris des couleurs et c'était remusclé et ses yeux avait repris l'éclat qu'ils avaient avant Azkaban.<br>Sirius était devenu le célibataire le plus désiré d'Angleterre et il multipliait les conquêtes d'un soir puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la perle rare.  
>Le silence se fit dans la salle et l'ancien Maraudeur commença à expliquer le travail qu'ils allaient faire cette année.<p>

-Bonjour à tous! Cette année est l'année des ASPICS...Je pense que vous savez ce que c'est et donc je ne vais pas reprendre les explications que me collègues vous ont certainement déjà faites. Cette année nous travaillerons les sortilèges informulés que vous avez commencés l'année dernière et la magie sans baguette. Bien nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par revoir les sortilèges mineurs informulés.

Les élèves passèrent ainsi les deux heures suivantes à réviser les sortilèges.  
>Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement et le soir venu Hermione fit rapidement ses devoirs dans ses appartements avant d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle puis de se préparer pour la ronde.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago avait bien vu les regards que jetaient son parrain à sa meilleure amie et compris rapidement qu'il s'était amouraché de la brunette mais qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il décida donc d'aider le destin avec un léger coup de pouce.  
>Quand il croisa son parrain dans le couloir il lui jeta un sort qui ferait entendre à Severus une chanson choisi au préalable par Drago dans sa tête dès qu'il croiserait Hermione.<br>Cette (1)chanson, Drago l'avait déjà entendu au Square Grimmauld et il l'a trouvait parfaitement appropriée.  
>Le Serpentard retourna dans son appartement et attendit le résultat de cette ronde avec impatiente.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dès le début de la ronde Severus comprit qu'elle serait très dure. Il avait une chanson qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit et il se doutait bien qu'elle parlait de la jolie Gryffondor qui se trouvait à ses côtés. En essayant de ce concentrer, il commença à lui parler :

-Miss Granger?  
>-Oui professeur?<br>-Je voulais savoir si ça vous intéresserait de devenir mon assistante?  
>-Oui bien sûr!<br>-Parfait, votre rôle sera de m'aider durant les cours que nous aurons ensemble et de préparer des potions avec moi. Vous commencerez votre rôle demain, durant votre cours de Potion.  
>-D'accord.<p>

Le silence se fit à nouveau entre les deux protagonistes et Severus n'arrivait pas à ignorer la chanson qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. S'il chopait celui qui lui avait fait subir ce sort, il le tuerait!  
>Bon dieu il avait tellement envie d'écouter les paroles de la chanson. Il s'arrêta brusquement et Hermione surprise s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna vers lui. Severus fit un pas en avant et l'attrapa par les épaules.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) La chanson est : Embrasse là – La petite Sirène<p>

Voilà! Je posterais la suite assez rapidement! Laissez vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ça fait toujours plaisir!


	12. Foutu Serpentard!

Chapitre 11 : Foutu Serpentard!

Alors qu'il attirait Hermione vers lui, Severus entendit un bruit dans le couloir. Il se recula et observa la Gryffondor un bref moment. Il put voir qu'elle semblait ne pas se douter de ce qui se serait passé si le bruit ne les avait pas interrompus. Il se retourna en direction du bruit et aperçut un première année de Serpentard qui c'était marché sur les lacets et avait trébuché, dérangeant le couple. Alors il se passa quelque chose d'étrange ...  
>Des extraterrestres apparurent dans le château et enlevèrent Hermione ..(NDA : Vous y avez cru hein?..)<p>

Alors, pour la première fois depuis que Severus enseignait ici, il s'exclama :

-50 points en moins pour Serpentard, Williams! Que faîtes-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure?  
>-Heu...Je...<p>

Le pauvre première année était terrifié et risquez d'avoir une crise cardiaque d'un moment à l'autre...

-Oui...?  
>-Heu eh bien je, j'allais...<br>-Une semaine de retenue avec Rusard...Si vous ne répondez pas de suite se sera un mois!  
>-Je...C'est à cause de Thomas de Gryffondor, il m'a défié...<br>-Et où est-il?  
>-Heu et bien il n'est pas venu...<br>-Ça vous apprendra à discuter avec un Gryffondor...Maintenant filez!

Le petit tourna sur ses talons et couru en direction de sa salle commune comme s'il y avait Voldemort à ses trousses.  
>Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et se retourna vers Severus et le fixa stupéfaite.<p>

-Quoi?  
>-Vous avez enlevé des points à Serpentard...<br>-Il n'avait rien à faire en dehors de son dortoir.

*_Mais oui c'est ça ! Dit plutôt que c'est parce qu'il t'a dérangé dans un moment d'action..._  
>N'importe quoi! Je l'ai puni car il le méritait!<br>_Je suis ta conscience tu sais, tu ne peux pas me mentir..._  
>Ah tient, j'ai une conscience maintenant...Eh bien va te faire voir!*<p>

-Mais d'habitude vous n'enlevez jamais de points à Serpentard continua la rouge et or.

Immédiatement après que sa réplique fut sortie, elle baissa la tête...Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de dire ça? Son professeur allait lui enlever un millier de points maintenant...Pourtant à son grand étonnement, Severus continua à parler calmement.

-C'est la fin de la guerre, il temps de devenir un peu plus juste...  
>-Mais pourtant les points en moins d'hier...<br>-Hum vous savez il est difficile de changer les vieilles habitudes...

Severus avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait à cause de cette foutue chanson...Il décida donc de conclure la conversation avant de faire un geste désespéré.

-Bien nous avons finis la ronde. Passez une bonne nuit. A demain.  
>-Bonne nuit à vous aussi professeur!<p>

Puis la jeune femme se retourna et parti en direction de son appartement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Drago lui sauta dessus.

-Eh ben dit donc, tu as l'air heureux de me revoir Drago!  
>-Oui! Alors ta ronde...?<br>-Super mais à un moment Rogue c'est comporté bizarrement, il m'a attrapé par les épaules...Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi...  
>-Ah bon? Et il t'a rien fait?<br>-Non, il a été interrompu par un première année de Serpentard...D'ailleurs tu me croira pas mais il lui a enlevé 50 points et donné une semaine de retenue avec Rusard ! Mais au fait...Pourquoi me demande tu ça? Serais-tu au courant de quelque chose?  
>-MOI? Nooon...<p>

Dragon prit un air d'ange et Hermione explosa de rire.

-C'est ça je te crois... Sinon il m'a nommé comme assistante!  
>-Mais c'est super Hermione!<br>-Oui...Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je suis fatiguée, bonne nuit.  
>-Bonne nuit ma belle.<p>

Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et alla faire un gros dodo.  
>Le lendemain, la Gryffondor arriva 10 minutes avant les autres à son cours de potion pour pouvoir aider son professeur.<br>Elle toqua à la porte de la classe.

-Entrez! Ah Miss Granger, venez. Comment allez-vous?

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite...Déjà hier il lui avait dit bonne nuit mais là, il lui demandait comment elle allait...C'était le monde à l'envers!

-Bi...Bien merci...Et vous?  
>-Je vais bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler le véritasérum, nous continuerons le polynectar plus tard. Pouvez-vous me préparer les ingrédients nécessaires?<br>-Hum oui bien sûr.

La rouge et or se dirigea vers le placard et sorti les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation de la potion puis les installa sur la table de chaque binôme. Une fois cela fait, elle alla s'installer à sa place en attendant les autres élèves.  
>Cinq minutes plus tard quand les premiers élèves arrivèrent, ils semblèrent surpris de trouver Hermione en compagnie de leur professeur sauf Drago qui savait déjà pourquoi.<p>

-Asseyez-vous et en silence!

Les élèves s'installèrent tout en regardant Hermione.

-Cette année, j'ai décidé de prendre une assistante. Elle m'aidera pendant ses cours de potion et le soir je lui apprendrais de nouvelle potion. Il s'agit de Miss Granger.

Immédiatement les élèves se mirent à chuchoter, le Bâtard des Cachots avait prit une assistante! Une Gryffondor! La Miss-je-sais-tout! On aura tout vu!

-Silence!

Le calme revint de suite dans la salle et les élèves regardèrent leur professeur.

-Je l'ai choisi car c'est la meilleure élève...Bien maintenant nous allons nous mettre au travail. Qui peut me dire à quoi sert le véritasérum et quel est son ingrédient principal?

Comme à son habitude Hermione leva la main alors que toutes les autres restaient baissées.

-Oui Miss?  
>-Le Véritaserum est une puissante potion qui provoque chez celui qui l'absorbe une incapacité à mentir. Cette potion sert donc à obtenir la vérité, mais doit être utilisée avec modération. Sa préparation est considérée comme assez compliquée. Son ingrédient principal et un poil de licorne.<br>-Excellent, 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Il y eu un silence stupéfait dans la salle...Rogue...Severus Rogue venait de donner 5 points à Gryffondor! Par Merlin mais le monde était devenu fou...C'était la fin du monde...Rogue avait donné des points à la Miss-je-sais-tout!

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez? Au travail!

Le reste du cours se passa à peu près normalement contrairement au reste de la semaine pendant laquelle on n'arrêtait pas de parler de l'étrange comportement du Maître des Potions. Tout le monde pensait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait prit du Polynectar...  
>Hermione était heureuse, grâce à la potion de Severus, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Ses cours particuliers de passaient bien, elle avait de moins en moins peur des hommes et avait fait son deuil. La vie continuait et elle garderait toujours ses parents en mémoire...<br>Malheureusement tout bonheur à une fin et c'est ce qui arriva trois semaines après la rentrée...


	13. Début de sentiments!

Chapitre 12 : Début de sentiments!

C'était le soir et Hermione venait de finir de prendre sa douche. Sa ronde c'était bien passée...En trois semaines grâce aux cours particulier qui se déroulaient le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi soir; elle c'était beaucoup rapprochée de son professeur de potion et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus.  
>Bref, Hermione venait de finir sa douche et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle vérifia son sac et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain. Une fois cela fait, elle prit une fiole sur sa table de chevet. C'était la fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve que lui avait donné Rogue. Elle porta la bouteille à sa bouche et là elle se rendit compte que la bouteille était vide...<br>Par Morgane pourquoi était-elle vide? Elle n'arriverait jamais à dormir si elle n'avait pas de potions...  
>Mais bon elle se voyait mal se lever pour aller demander une autre potion au Maître des cachots, sachant qu'il était 23h30!<br>La jolie Gryffondor soupira et décida quand même d'essayer de se coucher. Après tout elle savait très bien que cette potion pouvait créer une dépendance et si elle voulait annuler cette dépendance il fallait qu'elle arrête d'en prendre. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle en prenait, elle n'en avait plus forcément besoin.  
>Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux...<br>La jeune fille dormait déjà depuis une heure quand un cauchemar commença...  
>Elle revoyait la scène où ses parents étaient morts...Elle se réveilla en hurlant...<p>

-Herione?

Drago avait du être réveillé à cause de son cri et maintenant il tambourinait à la porte de toutes ses forces.

-Hermione! Ouvre moi tu as fait un cauchemar.

La rouge et or s'assit sur son lit toute tremblante et agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte. Le vert et argent entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers sa camarade.

-Hermione...shhhh...sa va aller ma belle...c'était juste un cauchemar ma puce...t'inquiète pas sa va aller  
>-Oui tu as raison...<p>

Hermione savait pourtant que ça n'irait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la potion mais elle ne lui dit pas...

-C'est bon tu peux aller te recoucher. Merci.  
>-Tu es sûre?<br>-Oui vas-y Drago, bonne nuit!  
>-Bonne nuit ma belle et si ta un problème n'hésite pas!<br>-Promis.

Drago sortit de la chambre et la Préfète-en-chef se réinstalla dans son lit. Elle ne dormit pas du reste de la nuit et quand son réveil sonna le lendemain elle était épuisée.  
>Toute la journée la jeune fille fut épuisée et la semaine se passa de la même façon. Chaque nuit elle ne dormait que 1 à 2h jusqu'à ce que les cauchemars la rattrapent.<br>Pour ne pas se faire remarquer de Drago, elle jetait un sort de silence sur sa porte mais quelqu'un lui avait remarqué la fatigue de la jeune fille...  
>(On va jouer aux devinettes ) A vous de jouer ! Alors qui-est-ce ? Eh non pas Harry XD... Ni Ron..un peu de sérieux que Diable ! Réessayez!<br>Severus Rogue...Bravo!) Oui le professeur avait bien remarqué la fatigue de la jeune fille pendant leurs rondes et leur cours particulier. C'est ainsi que le vendredi soir, suite à un cours particulier, le Serpentard appela son élève à son bureau pour lui parler.

-Miss Granger, depuis le début de la semaine vous semblez de plus en plus fatiguée...Que se passe t-il?  
>-Euh...c'est que...j'ai...j'ai du mal à dormir.<p>

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au cher Maître des cachots pour comprendre.

-Vous n'avez plus de potion ?  
>-Oui..<br>-Vous savez Miss, il suffisait juste de me demander. Je vais vous chercher une nouvelle fiole...  
>-Non!<p>

Le Serpentard se stoppa net et se regarda son élève en attente d'une explication.

-Je ne veux pas de potion car elle créé une dépendance et je n'ai pas envie de dépendre d'une potion...Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans...  
>-Hermione...<p>

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Hermione et cela lui suffit à se sentir extrêmement heureuse.

-Vous savez, cette potion ne créé une dépendance que très rarement et si vous avez pu ne pas l'utiliser pendant une semaine c'est que vous n'avez pas de dépendance. Maintenant je vais vous chercher une autre fiole.  
>-Bien merci.<p>

Le Maître des potions se leva et alla dans sa réserve. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, une fiole à la main.

-Tenez.  
>-Merci! Je vais allez me coucher...Bonne nuit Monsieur.<br>-Bonne nuit...Hermione.

Hermione lui sourit et sortit de la classe.  
>Une fois arrivait dans ses appartements, elle prit une douche chaude pour se détendre et alla se coucher.<br>Le lendemain elle se leva à 11h. Heureusement qu'on était samedi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Severus était dans ses appartements. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hermione.

*Mais pourquoi je pense à cette Miss-je-sais-tout ? Et pourquoi je l'ai aidée hier ? Avant je n'aurais jamais fait ça...Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive...Je pense à elle comme si je l'ai...Non! C'est impossible je ne peux pas être amoureux d'une rouge et or!  
><em>Et Lily alors?<em>  
>Lily...Lily c'est du passé...Mais elle, c'est mon élève. Je ne peux pas l'aimer...Je n'ai pas le droit...*<p>

-Il faut que je me change les idées...

Le Serpentard sortit pour prendre l'air et aussi punir quelques élèves qui n'auraient rien à faire dans les couloirs...Peut importe la maison!  
>Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, il croisa la jeune femme de ses pensées qui allait déjeuner.<p>

-Bonjour Professeur!  
>-Bonjour Hermione.<p>

Il continuait à utiliser son prénom vu qu'hier ça n'avait pas semblé la gêner.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit.  
>-Oui merci c'est grâce à vous.<p>

Les paroles de la lionne le touchèrent beaucoup.

*Elle a passée une bonne nuit grâce à moi !  
><em>Grâce à ta potion tu veux dire...<br>_Mais...*

-Bon et bien, je vous laisse. Bon appétit.  
>-Merci beaucoup Monsieur à vous aussi.<p>

Elle partit laissant le Serpentard heureux de cette conversation.

*Maintenant c'est sûr je suis amoureux d'elle...  
><em>Ah tu t'en rends enfin compte<em>!*

Il soupira...Comment pourrait-elle l'aimer? Lui le Bâtard des cachots...  
>Une chanson qu'il avait déjà entendu lui revint en mémoire. Une chanson qui semblait tout à fait correspondre à sa situation. Et tandis qu'il parcourait les couloirs de l'école, la chanson vibrait dans son esprit.<p>

(1) _I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>There's many things I wish I didn't do<em>  
><em>But I continue learning<em>  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em>It's something I must live with everyday<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>That's why I need you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>You, you, you<em>

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>I've found a reason to show<em>  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you...<em>

* * *

><p>(1) The Reason - Hoobastank<p>

Alors vos impressions ? Bonnes ou mauvaises!

Et merci à tout ceux qui laissent un message :)


	14. Sentiments réciproque et bal

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des messages, ça fait vraiment plaisir! _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 :<span> Sentiments réciproque et bal

Comme depuis un mois maintenant, Severus se trouvait à son bureau et pensait à sa jeune élève.  
>Halloween serait demain soir et Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser un bal pour fêter la fin de la guerre et du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. C'était un bal déguisé et l'ancien mangemort avait décidé d'y aller en vampire.<br>Il ne savait pas en quoi Hermione serait déguisée mais il connaissait son cavalier. Elle allait y aller avec cet abruti de Ronald Weasley. Il le savait parce qu'il avait assisté à sa demande dans un couloir. Quand elle avait dit oui, ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Il connaissait les sentiments du rouquin pour la jolie jeune femme et elle devait les connaître aussi. Donc comme elle avait accepté cela signifiait qu'elle l'aimait aussi.  
>Par Merlin! Il n'arriverait pas à supporter de la voir avec ce Weasley !<p>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione Granger se trouvait dans la bibliothèque... (NDA : Étonnant n'est ce pas ?)  
>Elle n'étudiait pas, non, elle réfléchissait. Demain soir, elle irait au bal avec Ron. Elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour lui. Une très bonne amitié certes, mais juste de l'amitié. Elle avait accepté parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Et aussi parce qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle (mais alors tout au fond) rendre un homme jaloux...rendre le ténébreux Professeur des Potions jaloux.<br>Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme et ça l'énervait! Elle était habituée à TOUT savoir mais là justement pour une fois (une des premières fois même) elle ne savait pas!

-Pff il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un...Mais à qui...Drago se moquerait de moi...Harry et Ron sont eux aussi exclu d'office. Rien qu'imaginer leur tête si je leur parlais de ce que je ressens pour le professeur Rogue.

Elle pouffa et continua sa réflexion.

-Mais qui alors… Je sais ! GINNY!

La jeune Gryffondor prit son sac et sorti en courant de la bibliothèque...chose que Mme Pince n'aima point et le fit remarquer à la jeune fille.  
>Celle-ci jeta un vague « désolé » et se précipita vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.<p>

-Merlin! Lança la jeune fille à la Grosse Dame qui lui ouvrit le passage.

Elle trouva la jolie rousse dans les bras d'Harry.

-Gi…Ginny!

Elle était essoufflée par sa course et avait du mal à s'exprimer.

-Oui? Hola Hermione sa va?  
>-Oui...Il faut absolument que je te parle...Tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait?<br>-J'arrive.

Elle sauta des genoux du brun le plus sexy des Gryffondors et rejoignit son amie.

-Viens, suis moi.

Elle emmena la rouquine dans son appartement mais comme Drago se trouvait dans le salon, elles allèrent dans la chambre.

-Hum voilà...J'ai...OH j'ai un problème! Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens pour quelqu'un...  
>-Et qui est-ce?<p>

La rousse avait un énorme sourire.

-Hum...LeprofesseurRogue...  
>-Quoi?<br>-Le professeur Rogue!  
>-Eh ben! Bon tu es ma meilleure amie donc je ne ferais aucun commentaire...Dis moi ce que tu éprouve quand tu es avec lui.<br>-Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter...J'adore sa compagnie, je trouve qu'il est très intéressant et j'aime beaucoup nos discussions. Chose étonnante, je le trouve aussi très beau...Il a beaucoup de charisme... Et enfin j'ai envie...de le rendre jaloux...  
>-Ha! Ha! Ha!<p>

Ginny éclata de rire et la brunette la regarda toute rouge.

-Excuse moi Hermione mais c'est juste que d'habitude tu sais tout et là tu n'arrive pas à voir ce qui est gros comme un dragon...Tu es AMOUREUSE de lui!  
>-Oh...Mais...Mais...Par Morgane...Il ne m'aimera jamais c'est impossible!<p>

Elle éclata en sanglots et son amie la prit dans ses bras.

-Chut ma belle tu va voir...On va le faire craquer niark niark!  
>-Me...Merci Gin'!<br>-De rien Hermione! Bon alors tu as décidé d'aller comment au bal demain?  
>-Hum...Eh bien je ne sais pas, j'avais l'attention de te demander.<br>- OK...Alors laisse-moi réfléchir...

Ginny regarda longuement Hermione puis soudain s'écria :

-J'ai trouvé!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il était 20h et le bal allait commencer.  
>Severus se tenait dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Des chauves-souris voletaient autour des personnes, les murs étaient noir et couverts de petites taches rouge qui ressemblaient à du sang, le plafond magique représentait un ciel d'orage. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparus au profit de petites tables de six à huit places le long des murs. Le centre de la salle était occupé pas la piste de danse et une estrade. Dumbledore avait invités les Bizzar'Sister à venir chanter.<br>Le repas lui même évoquait Halloween :

**Menu**

_Entrée_

~~ Doigts de Sorcières dans son bain de sang  
>ou<br>~~Bave de Crapaud et araignées

_Plat Principal_

~~Chili au Potiron  
>ou<br>~~Cœur de Sorcier et Salade d'Insecte

_Dessert_

~~Gelée de Sang et Yeux en folie  
>ou<br>~~Délice Noir de la Mort

_Boisson_

~~Jus de Citrouille  
>ou<br>~~Sang spécial Vampire

**Bon appétit !**

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et il fixa le flot d'élève dans l'attente de voir apparaître sa dulcinée.  
>Quand elle apparu, il failli tomber à la renverse mais il se retint, ça aurait fait des morts. Et les morts voulaient dire beaucoup de paperasse ! Elle était sublime. Elle portait une longue jupe noire en soie, fendue sur toute la longueur de sa jambe droite, en haut elle portait un corset noir, lacé dans le dos par des rubans couleur lie de vie. Ses cheveux étaient ensorcelés pour passer d'une couleur sang à un noir profond et ses pupilles étaient rouges. Ses canines avaient été allongées et des gouttes de sang parsemaient ses lèvres et son menton.<br>Mais pour ton gâcher, il y avait ce foutu rouquin accroché à son bras! Il était ridicule dans son costume de citrouille! Trop d'orange ça donne la nausée!

-Bonjour à tous! Dans quelques instants le repas va commencer puis le bal sera ouvert par nos deux Préfets-en-Chef. Passez tous une bonne soirée!

Les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle et chacun commença à choisir son repas.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A la fin du repas qui s'avéra délicieux, Drago invita Hermione sur la piste de danse.

Les Bizzar'Sisters commencèrent à chanter une chanson moldue : You and Me de Lifehouse et le couple se mit à danser.  
>Quand la chanson se termina, Hermione se sépara de Drago avec un sourire et Ron l'entraina sur la piste de danse.<br>La fête battit son plein toute la soirée et à minuit le Directeur se leva.

-Pour la dernière danse de la soirée, chaque professeur doit inviter un élève à danser.

Ainsi McGonnagal invita Harry, Chourave invita Neville, Sirius invita Ginny et tandis que les couples se formaient, Severus s'avança avec élégance vers Hermione pour lui proposer sa main. Elle accepta avec un léger sourire timide et tous les élèves les regardèrent surpris. La meilleure amie du Survivant et le sombre professeur qui avait flirté avec les ténèbres. C'était un évènement peu commun. Dumbledore sourit amusé.

(1) _Find me here, and speak to me  
>I want to feel you, I need to hear you<br>You are the light that's leading me to the place  
>Where I find peace again<br>You are the strength that keeps me walking  
>You are the hope that keeps me trusting<br>You are the life to my soul  
>You are my purpose<br>You're everything  
>And how can I stand here with you<br>And not be moved by you  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?<em>

Severus se sentait si bien, la femme de ses rêves dans ses bras, son odeur l'enivrant...Une délicieuse odeur de vanille et de miel.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest  
>You hold me in your hands<br>You won't let me fall  
>You steal my heart and you take my breath away<br>Would you take me in, take me deeper now ?  
>And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you ?<br>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this ?  
>And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you ?<br>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this ?_

Hermione se sentait si bien dans les bras de Severus. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, elle n'en aurait eu cure.

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want  
>You're all I need<br>You're everything, everything  
>You're all I want<br>You're all I need  
>You're everything, everything<br>You're all I want  
>You're all I need<br>Everything, everything _

Ils valsaient les yeux dans les yeux, indifférents aux regards curieux que les autres leur lançaient.

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you ?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this ?<br>And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you ?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better-any better than this ?<br>And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you ?  
>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this ?<br>Would you tell me how could it be any better than this ?_

La chanson se termina et les couples se séparèrent. Severus se recula, fit un baise main à Hermione et sortit de la Grande Salle dans un tournoiement de cape noire. La jeune fille resta immobile un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Drago sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers lui et il sourit doucement. Ils rentrèrent à leurs appartements et la jeune fille alla se coucher des rêves plein la tête.

* * *

><p>(1) Everything - Lifehouse<p> 


	15. Premier Baiser

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Et oui voilà la scène du baiser! Il reste encore 3 chapitres et l'épilogue. Merci de laissez votre avis !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 :<span> Premier Baiser

Un mois avait passé depuis le bal d'Halloween et Hermione et Severus éprouvaient de plus en plus de sentiments l'un envers l'autre.  
>En cours, Hermione essayait de ne pas passer son temps à regarder son professuer. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il la serre contre lui, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il l'aime... Severus vivait la même chose de son côté. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué pour lui d'être amoureux d'une de ses élèves, il devait aussi être jaloux d'un autre. Il devait supporter les avances qu'Hermione recevait de Ron, sans rien dire même si intérieurement, il brûlait de rage.<p>

Hermione se trouvait actuellement avec Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la salle commune des Griffons entrain de discuter d'où ils allaient passer noël.

-Moi quoi qu'il arrive je les passe avec toi ma Gin d'amour!  
>-Moi aussi mon Ry!<p>

Que de mots doux de la part de ce couple de Rouge et Or !

-Et toi Mione tu passe tes vacances où ? lui demanda un certain rouquin  
>-Hum je pense que je vais rester au château pour les ASPICS et je vais peut-être aller une semaine chez mon cousin Peter à Londres.<br>-Ah...Ok, et tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ?  
>-Hum non...j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule et il faut que je travaille.<br>-OK...  
>-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois vous laisser, sinon je vais être en retard à mon cours particulier de potion.<br>- Dépêche-toi, sinon il va te tuer! Et BON COURAGE! Hurla Harry à Hermione qui passait le portrait.

Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers le beau-preux-intelligent-survivant-_mais-casé_-n'est-ce-pas-Ginny, qui pensa qu'il devait s'expliquer.

-Bah oui quoi...Un cours avec le bâtard graisseux, faut pas arriver en retard sinon adieu la coupe! Il serait capable de lui retirer dix points par minute de retard.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione courait vers les cachots.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la classe de son cher Severus, elle se recoiffa en vitesse, calma son souffle et toqua à la porte.

-Entrez! lui répondit la plus jolie voix de l'univers.  
>-Ah Miss, vous êtes pile à l'heure. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion Tue-Loup, une des potions les plus difficiles à ma connaissance. Il est même presque impossible que vous la réussissiez du premier coup. Pouvez-vous m'en citer les ingrédients ?<br>-Oui bien sûr, il y a besoin de trois feuilles d'aconit à manipuler avec précautions, une racine de Mandragore, des poils et du sang de loup, un bouquet d'absinthe, deux fleurs de Passiflore et une fiole de liqueur de Millepertuis  
>-Parfait! Les ingrédients sont sur la table, je suis à votre disposition si vous avez besoin d'aide.<p>

Hermione se mit donc à l'ouvrage. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer à cause de la présence de Severus et elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de l'embrasser et de lui dire qu'elle le trouvait brillant, charismatique, beau. Bref qu'il lui plaisait vraiment.

Il fallait hacher la racine de Mandragore en morceaux mais comme la rouge et or était tout sauf concentrée, elle se coupa la main.

-Aie!  
>-Que ce passe t-il Miss?<p>

La jeune femme lui montra sa main ensanglantée et le Serpentard pu ainsi voir la blessure qui barrait la longueur de sa paume. Il s'approcha et lui prit la main ce qui créa un contact électrisant entre les deux protagonistes. Il regarda la blessure un instant puis il parti chercher un chiffon imbibé d'eau. Il lui reprit ensuite la main et tout doucement commença à nettoyer la blessure. Une fois celle-ci propre, il prit une pommade dans un tiroir de son bureau et tendrement lui appliqua sur la main qu'il tenait toujours. Une fois ceci fait, il aurait pu lâcher la main de la jeune femme mais le directeur de Serpentard ne le voulait pas.  
>Il regarda la jolie Gryffondor droit dans les yeux et fut étonné de la voir les joues rouges. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le temps semblait comme suspendu. Gêné, Severus détourna le regard. Il avait tellement envie de la serrer contre lui et de l'embrasser. Quelques secondes plus tard il la regarda de nouveau et vit qu'elle c'était légèrement rapprochée alors, il ne résista plus, il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser amoureux et passionné.<br>Il lâcha sa main et l'enlaça pour mieux profiter de l'instant. Le contact contre son corps chaud créa un frisson qui parcourut son corps. Quand elle répondit à son étreinte, il en fut fortement étonné mais incroyablement heureux.  
>Finalement, quelques instants plus tard, aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il c'était écoulé, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte.<br>Severus la regarda un long moment dans les yeux. Elle souriait et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Il faut que tu mettes les racines de Mandragore maintenant.

Elle acquiesça et continua la préparation. Elle sentait des frissons dans tout son corps et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sentit la présence de Severus derrière elle. Il se rapprocha et frôla son cou de ses lèvres. Elle se cola contre son torse et il jeta un sort de stasse sur la potion avant de la tourner vers lui. Il remonta sa bouche vers son menton puis l'embrassa passionnément. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, alternant baiser et sourire. Finalement le Serpentard se recula.

-Tu devrais peut-être y aller, Drago va se demander ce que tu fais.  
>-Oui tu as raison.<p>

Elle hésita un instant, se demandant s'il n'allait pas trouver ça un peu précipité mais lui souffla

-Tu vas me manquer…  
>-Toi aussi ma belle!<p>

Elle sourit heureuse et effleura ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit!  
>-Bonne nuit Hermione!<p>

Après un dernier baiser, Hermione sortit de la classe l'air rêveur.  
>Quand elle pénétra dans ses appartements, elle trouva Drago assit sur le canapé entrain de l'attendre.<p>

-Hermione! Ça va? Tu es bizarre!  
>-Hein? Ah oui oui ça va!<br>-Tu es sûre?  
>-Oui ne t'inquiète pas!<br>-Mais...Et qu'est ce que t'a à la main?  
>-Rien Rien!<br>-Hermione! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione le regarda un moment puis décida de lui dire.

-Il m'a embrassé!  
>-Quoi? OH mais c'est merveilleux, Hermione!<br>-C'est ce que je pense!  
>-Oh...mais...mais...<br>-Mais quoi?  
>-Si vous vous marriez, ça voudrait dire que tu seras ma marraine...<p>

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Je suis épuisée, on parlera demain, je vais me coucher.  
>-Ok, bonne nuit ma belle!<br>-Bonne nuit Drago!  
>-Et fait de beau rêve!<br>-J'y compte bien!

Hermione embrassa Drago sur la joue puis alla se coucher et rêver au baiser de Severus.

* * *

><p>La chanceuse! Reviews ?<p> 


	16. Noël et Nouvel An

Chapitre 15 : Noël et Nouvel An

Hermione et Severus étaient installés sur le canapé dans les appartements du professeur. Ils venaient d'avoir une conversation à bâton rompu sur la potion Tue-Loup. La recherche en potion était en effet très portée sur celle-ci en ce moment et nos deux protagonistes avaient chacun leurs idées. Un silence confortable c'était installé. La jeune fille était pelotonnée contre le corps du Serpentard et avait fermé les yeux se laissant envahir par une douce quiétude. Severus la regardait avec tendresse. Il voulait lui parler de quelque chose mais hésitait encore un peu. Jugeant ses craintes non fondées, il s'éclaircit la gorge

-Hm, Hermione ?  
>-Oui Severus ?<br>-Je me demandais où tu comptais passer tes vacances...  
>-Eh bien la deuxième semaine, pour le nouvel an, je pense que j'irais voir mon cousin Peter à Londres. Il m'a envoyé une chouette me disant qu'il avait une copine et qu'il voulait me la présenter.<br>-Et la première?

Hermione rougit.

-Heu eh bien, je voulais la passer avec toi mais si tu ne veux pas...  
>-Bien sûr que je le veux!<p>

La rouge et or le regarda enchantée et leva son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le vert et argent, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer a la spontanéité de la Gryffondor, fut surpris mais apprécia grandement le baiser.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les vacances arrivèrent et la plupart des élèves dont Drago, Ginny, Ron et Harry se préparèrent à partirent. Ils rentraient chez eux pour Noël laissant Hermione seul avec son Prince-Pas-Si-Charmant... (NDA : même si je l'adore il a quand même ses défauts mon petit Sevy )  
>Hermione était entrain d'aider Drago à faire sa valise dans leur salon. Il était affligeant...Pire qu'une fille!<br>Il souhaitait emmener tout le contenu de son armoire.

-Mais Hermione! Imagine qu'il y est une tempête de neige, qu'on ne puisse plus sortir de la maison et que je sois bloqué au Square pour une durée indéterminée...Et puis il faut que je m'habille bien devant Potter...J'ai une réputation à tenir MOI ! Je ne suis pas un petit binoclard survivant !

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Tu sais Drago, je suis sûr que si vous êtes bloqués, Kreattur se fera un plaisir de laver vos habits...  
>-Pff je n'ai pas envie qu'ils les abîment...Tu le connais, la propreté n'est pas son apanage et il est tout sauf aimable !<br>-Si vous l'étiez plus avec lui il le serait davantage. Soupira la jeune fille.  
>-Maisouimaisoui<br>-Quoi?  
>-J'ai rien dit!<br>-Et tu sais la deuxième semaine tu pourras toujours laver tes vêtements, mon cousin à une machine. Elle lui sourit amusée.

En effet Drago avait décidé d'accompagner Hermione chez son cousin la deuxième semaine des vacances. Il c'était attaché à cette adorable sorcière et il la considérait un peu comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait donc passer un peu de temps avec elle.

-Une quoi?  
>-Une machine à laver... C'est une machine moldue qui permet de laver les habits.<br>-Jamais entendu parler!

Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure de pourparler, Drago ferma sa valise qui contenait "seulement" douze jeans, deux costumes, quinze T-shirts, neuf pulls, quatre pyjamas, six sweat-shirts, quinze paires de chaussettes et quinze caleçons...  
>Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir puis l'accompagna dans l'entrée du château pour faire de même avec Harry, Ginny et Ron.<br>Elle les enlaça à tour de rôle puis leur dit à tous :

-Au revoir, vous allez me manquer!  
>-Salut Hermione, toi aussi tu vas nous manquer! Répondirent-ils en cœur. -Et repose-toi. Il n'y a pas que les ASPICS dans la vie. Ajouta Harry en souriant.<p>

Après cela, elle les regarda s'éloigner dans les calèches et finalement elle décida de rejoindre Severus dans les cachots.  
>Elle lui avait déjà acheté son cadeau, c'était un livre de Potion très rare (il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine d'exemplaire dans le monde) qu'elle avait trouvé dans une vieille boutique d'antiquité à Pré-Au-Lard lors de la dernière visite qui c'était faîte un peu avant les vacances.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les premiers jours avant noël passèrent vite pour nos deux amoureux. Ils passaient la plupart de leur journée ensemble. Soit Hermione révisait ses ASPICS pendant que Severus lisait, soit elle l'aidait à faire des potions où bien ils discutaient tout les deux de sujets que nous, pauvres mortels au QI désespérément bas ne pouvons comprendre, tels que l'incidence d'un ingrédient sur une potion en fonction de sa typologie et les incidences directes sur la pigmentation première de cette dernière.  
>Finalement le 24 décembre arriva. Le repas du réveillon fut mangé dans la grande salle en compagnie des professeurs et des élèves restant. Il y avait douze places à table. Dans l'ordre étaient assis Dumbledore, Rogue, un Serpentard en 3ème année du nom de Ivan, Hermione, une Serdaigle du nom de Gwendoline en 5ème année, un Poufsouffle du nom d'Alex en 1ère année, Pomfresh, Trelawney, Hagrid, Flitwick, Chourave et McGonnagal.<br>Le repas fut excellent et il se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tout le monde. Même Trelawney s'amusa en racontant des prédictions sinistres à ses voisins qui ne l'écoutaient pas.  
>A la fin du repas Hermione sortit de table les poches pleines de pétards surprises. Elle remonta rapidement dans son appartement pour poser ses affaires et fila dans les cachots rejoindre Severus.<p>

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter (NDA : *chuchote* vous savez sur les sujets impossibles à comprendres) et à minuit s'offrirent leur cadeau. Hermione reçut de la part de Severus un superbe collier en argent avec un pendentif représentant la première lettre de leur prénom entrelacée incrusté d'un rubis et d'une émeraude.  
>Elle le serra contre elle pour le remercier et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle était toute émue. A son tour, Severus ouvrit son cadeau. Il fut stupéfait le regardant un long moment les yeux grands ouverts puis finalement les cligna une, puis deux, puis trois fois et se redressa, fixant Hermione droit dans les yeux il lui dit :<p>

-Merci.

C'était un simple mot mais véritablement sincère. Pour Hermione se fut le plus beau remerciement qu'on lui eut jamais fait.  
>Le vert et argent se pencha vers elle, puis profitant de sa surprise il prit possession de sa bouche dans un baiser affamé. Quand elle commença à répondre à son étreinte, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOo

**[Attention, le texte ci dessous est un lemon. Ce qui ne veulent pas le lire peuvent passer direct au passage suivant, ça ne généra pas dans la compréhension de l'histoire.]**

Il l'allongea sur le lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Il glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et délicatement caressa son ventre et ses seins pendant qu'elle quittait sa bouche pour lui embrasser le cou.  
>Severus senti Hermione glisser ses mains sous sa robe de sorcier et lui enlever. Il se retrouva devant elle torse nu et en jean. De ses doigts, elle parcourut chacune des cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur son torse.<br>Hermione trouvait le torse de Severus magnifique. Il était assez musclé du fait de son ancienne condition d'espion et extrêmement pâle.  
>Severus frissonnait sous les douces caresses de sa belle. Finalement il la repoussa quelques instant et lui enleva sa chemise. Elle se retrouva ainsi en soutien-gorge devant lui. Délicatement, il attrapa la pointe de son téton droit entre ses dents et le mordilla doucement faisant gémir Hermione de plaisir, puis il passa au gauche. Après cela il lui retira son soutien-gorge et se recula un instant pour admirer sa poitrine. N'en pouvant plus de ne pouvoir rien faire, Hermione le ramena vers elle et détacha la fermeture de son pantalon le faisant tomber à terre. Severus fit de même avec la jupe de la Gryffondor.<br>Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux face à face avec seulement leur boxer et shorty sur eux.

-Hermione, tu es sûre de vouloir le faire?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione l'attira à elle en l'embrassant et lui retira son boxer. Le Serpentard fit de même et doucement glissa un doigt dans le sexe humide de sa compagne. Il fit de léger vas et viens et glissa ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de son amante. Il déposa une multitude de baiser aérien le long de la gorge puis vers la poitrine de la jeune fille, il laissa ensuite sa langue descendre, traçant un tracé brulant sur le ventre de sa compagne. Il atteignit ses cuisses et les embrassa chacune à tour de rôle avant de finalement passer sa langue sur le sexe brûlant de la lionne. Il taquina son clitoris de ses dents et glissa un second doigt en elle. Après quelques instant à faire des vas et viens avec ses doigts, il sentit sa compagne se tendre, signe qu'elle allait bientôt exploser. Il retira ses doigts et se releva sous le gémissement de frustration de la brunette. Il ramena son visage vers le sien, attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de contraception avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Il glissa son sexe en érection dans celui d'Hermione. Il pénétra lentement dans l'intimité brûlante de sa compagne et s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut au fond. Il patienta quelques instants le temps qu'Hermione s'habitue à cette intrusion, puis quand l'expression de douleur sur le visage d'Hermione disparut il commença à se retirer. Il fit de long vas et vient qu'il accéléra progressivement jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. Il explosa dans un gémissement rauque tandis que la jolie brune criait son plaisir sous l'orgasme dévastateur Il resta un moment en elle, attendant que chacun calme sa respiration puis se retira et l'attira dans ses bras.

**[Fin du lemon]**

Hermione le regarda tendrement et murmura d'une voix douce

-Severus... Je t'aime.

Il la regarda émerveillé et souffla à son oreille les même trois petits mots qui savaient si bien changer une vie. Finalement ils s'endormirent heureux et comblés.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Hermione et Severus se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre plus heureux que jamais. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble à parler et s'embrasser car Hermione allait chez son cousin le lendemain.

A 8h, Hermione quitta Poudlard sa valise à la main puis transplana à Londres au Square Grimmauld où elle récupéra Drago et ils allèrent ensemble chez son cousin Peter.

Une fois devant la maison, Hermione frappa à la porte.

-Hermione! Tu vas bien ma belle ?  
>-ça va mieux et toi ?<br>-Je vais bien !

Il se retourna vers le blond et continua en souriant.

-Tu dois être Drago ?  
>-Oui. Drago Malefoy, enchanté!<br>-Peter Granger, moi de même! Venez rentrez, il fait froid dehors.

Peter referma la porte derrière eux et les mena dans le salon où une jeune fille d'origine chinoise était installée. Elle était vraiment très belle.

-Hermione, je te présente ma fiancée Jade, Jade voilà ma cousine Hermione et un de ses amis, Drago.  
>-Bonjour!<br>-Salut!

La semaine passa rapidement dans la joie ambiante. Drago rencontra une moldue avec qui il s'entendit très bien (NDA : si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ) qui se nommait Audrey. Elle avait les cheveux châtain clair avec des mèches blondes et des yeux bleus.

En gros nos protagonistes passèrent des vacances absolument superbes. (NDA : Surtout Hermione !)

* * *

><p>J'aimerais connaître votre avis! Une petite reviews ? Bonne soirée.<p> 


	17. Recherches actives

**Disclamer **: Tout est à J. . Je ne fait qu'emprunter le lieu et les personnages

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster. L'histoire est finie mais je suis en pleine période d'examen donc j'ai peu de temps pour corriger les fautes et poster.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont posté une reviews et qui m'ajoutent en alerte !

Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16 :<span> Recherches actives

Les vacances scolaires étaient finies depuis une semaine et déjà les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvaient avec une montagne de devoir. Pour les cinquième et septième années, c'était encore pire car ils avaient en plus les révisions des BUSE et des ASPIC à faire.  
>Drago, lui n'avait pourtant pas la tête à travailler. Il ne croyait pas en l'âme sœur et toutes ses conneries et pourtant s'il y avait cru, il aurait su qu'il l'avait trouvée. La jeune moldue qu'il avait rencontrée pendant les vacances lui avait définitivement fait oublier les dernières idées qu'il avait sur la supériorité du sang pur et des sorciers sur les moldus, qu'on lui avait inculqués pendant des années. Il avait découvert en Audrey la paix qu'il recherchait. Elle était aussi douce que déterminée, aussi drôle que curieuse, aussi aimante que combattante...C'était la femme de sa vie...Il se sentait stupide et fleur de penser ça mais il savait qu'il était définitivement amoureux de la jeune fille.<br>C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé quand il était rentré au château de lui envoyer une lettre lui disant que c'était un sorcier et lui parlant de Poudlard et du monde de la magie. Il était très pressé de recevoir la réponse qu'elle lui écrirait. Il voulait savoir s'il avait une chance avec elle.  
>Actuellement, il était en cour de Sortilège entrain de prier pour que la cloche sonne, qu'il puisse enfin aller manger et voir s'il avait du courrier. Les minutes semblaient s'allonger sous son œil courroucé et il se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un avait ensorcelé l'horloge pour ralentir le temps.<br>La sonnerie retentit enfin et il fila hors de la classe sous l'œil étonné d'Hermione.  
>Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il reconnut son hibou qui volait autour des quatre tables. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, l'oiseau de proie fondit vers lui.<p>

-Hey du calme Sélémé, vient là.

Il marcha, l'oiseau sur son épaule jusqu'à la table des Serpentards et s'assit.  
>L'oiseau s'agitait mais il parvint à détacher la lettre de la patte de son hibou et lui tendit un bout de pain. Sélémé le prit dans son bec et l'avala puis mordilla doucement l'oreille de son maître avant de s'en aller à tire d'aile vers la volière. Drago décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortie une lettre :<br>_  
>"Mon cher Drago,<em>

Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez toi. Au début j'ai été surprise mais sache que je suis honorée de la confiance que tu m'accorde en me disant ça. Je suis terrifiée par la guerre qu'il y a dans ton monde et je suis pressée qu'elle se finisse.  
>Poudlard doit être magnifique et je rêve de pouvoir un jour le visiter.<br>Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.  
>A toi pour toujours,<p>

Audrey

"

Il avait les larmes aux yeux quand il eu fini la lettre. ELLE l'acceptait tel qu'il était! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !  
>Un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, il avala rapidement son repas puis la lettre serrée dans son poing, il sortit de la Grande Salle en courant et rejoignit son appartement où il trouva Hermione qui était rapidement passée pour déposer son sac avant d'aller manger.<p>

-Hermione!  
>-Hum oui quoi ? Et Drago...Calme toi s'il te plaît!<p>

Drago venait de lui sauter dans les bras quand elle lui dit de se calmer.

-Oh c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!  
>-Pourquoi?<br>-Audrey sait que je suis un sorcier et elle l'accepte!  
>-Comment ça "elle sait que tu es un sorcier ?"<br>-Eh ben je lui ai dit qu'on était des sorciers et...  
>-Tu as fais quoi ?<br>-Ben... heu... je lui ai avoué qui on était... ça te dérange?  
>-Mais ce que tu peux être bête parfois! Tu as pensé au fait qu'elle allait peut-être tout raconter!<br>-Elle ne racontera rien!

D'heureux, le Serpentard était maintenant passé à furieux. Comment Hermione osait agresser Audrey ?

-On ne la connait que depuis deux semaines, comment peut tu en être aussi certain?  
>-J'en suis sûr!<br>-Très bien...mais j'espère que tu as raison...

La jeune fille partie le laissant seul avec sa colère.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps là au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, les recherches pour retrouver les mangemorts étaient actives mais pour l'instant restaient vaine.

Rémus Lupin souffla, la pleine lune avait été dur pour lui et il était épuisé. Savoir que Tonks était enfermée dans une autre pièce de sa maison le terrorisait. Il aurait était si facile de lui faire du mal. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la jeune femme lui pris la main et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille

-Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me faire de mal grâce à la potion Tue-Loup!  
>-Oui mais...<p>

Il se tut, il venait d'arriver devant le 12 Square Grimmauld où une réunion allait avoir lieu.  
>Comme a son habitude Tonks percuta le porte manteau dans l'entrée qui en tombant réveilla le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Celle-ci ce mit à vociférer les insultes habituelles jusqu'à ce que Rémus arrive à refermé le rideau devant la toile.<p>

-Désolé...  
>-Ce n'est pas grave j'ai fini par m'habituer... lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.<p>

Molly Weasley choisis ce moment pour arriver.

-Ah vous voilà vous deux. Venez vite la réunion va commencer tout le monde est déjà là!

Puis avisant le teint de Rémus.

-Rémus il faut absolument te remplumer ! Tu es tout pâle.

Rémus et Tonks secouèrent la tête en souriant. Rien ne changerait leur Molly nationale.

Le couple suivit la matrone des Weasley dans la Salle à manger. Ils saluèrent rapidement Kingsley, Sirius, Severus, Minerva, Albus et tous les autres.

Une fois qu'ils se furent assis Albus se leva

-Bonjour à tous, vous venez tous d'effectuer des recherches par groupe mais malheureusement, elles n'ont rien donnés...Je vous ai tous réunis ici pour vous donner de nouvelles assignations et pour nous réunir devant un merveilleux repas fait par Molly.  
>-Oh...Albus, merci...<br>-De rien ma chère.

Il lui fit un sourire et continua.

-Je formerais de nouvelles équipes après le repas. Sur ce bon appétit.

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance bien que quelque peu teintée par la crainte que les mangemorts encore en liberté sévissent à nouveau.  
>Une fois une tasse de thé prise, les sorciers se retournèrent vers Dumbledore. (Bah oui on est en Angleterre, ils boivent du thé pas du café)<p>

-Bien. Alors Rémus et Severus, vous vous occuperez du terrain près de l'ancien Manoir Jedusor, Sirius et Arthur vous du Nord de l'Écosse...

Le vieux Directeur continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ai un coéquipier puis il ordonna l'ordre de départ ce que tout le monde fit laissant finalement la maison vide avec pour seul habitant Kreattur.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rémus et Severus se trouvaient cachés derrière un buisson entrain d'espionner un groupe de moldu qui semblait bizarre.  
>Ils parlaient d'une sorte de mission et semblaient se disputer.<p>

-Mais M nous a dit qu'il fallait les éradiquer!  
>-Ah oui et comment veux tu qu'on trouve leur cachette? Tu sais bien qu'elle est sous le so...<br>-Chut pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre...

Soudain un craquement retenti et un homme sortit des bois à proximité de deux membres embusqués.

-La dernière ligne droite approche mes amis, bientôt Potter sera mort!

Rémus se tourna vers Severus et articula silencieusement.

-Ne nous montrons pas, il faut voir où est leur cachette.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et se retourna vers la scène.  
>Les faux moldus se dirigèrent vers une battisse d'aspect tout à fait banal et n'en sortirent plus.<p>

-C'est là!

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sortit de son cour de défence. Elle était contente, la semaine était finie et elle allait voir Severus.  
>Elle était avec Drago, Harry, Ginny, Luna et Ron entrain de rire à une blague que celui-ci venait de faire quand soudain elle vit Rémus arriver en courant vers eux.<p>

-Rém...  
>-Hermione! Harry, Ron! On les a trouvés! On a trouvé la cachette des mangemorts...<p>

* * *

><p>Alors ? Votre avis ? :)<p>

PS : Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue.

PPS : Je continuerai mes fictions fin juin. :)


	18. La dernière bataille

**Disclamer :** Tout à J.K. Rowling. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 :<span> La dernière bataille

Pendant que Rémus allait prévenir Hermione et les autres, Severus était resté caché derrière le buisson pour surveiller que les mangemorts n'en profitent pas pour se faire la belle. Il se jeta un sort de désillusions pour plus de sûreté et observa la maison. Ils voyaient de l'agitation dans la cachette des mangemorts et il se demanda combien il y en avait. Il en avait déjà comptabilisé cinq. Mais il devait y en avoir beaucoup plus. Il en avait assez. Il pensait la guerre fini. Il pensait qu'il pourrait être enfin seul et libre. Mais il c'était trompé. D'abord sur la solitude. Il avait rencontré la véritable Hermione. Celle qu'il n'avait pas vue durant ses six précédentes années de scolarité. Cette Hermione était douce et fragile mais aussi forte et courageuse. Cette Hermione là, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la garder dans sa vie. C'était son rayon de soleil depuis que Lily n'était plus. Hermione méritait une vie calme et sans danger. Alors il allait se battre à nouveau pour la protéger et pour leur permettre un avenir. Un avenir à eux deux. Ensemble. C'est toujours plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il entendit plusieurs « crack » près de lui.  
>Il se retourna et vit les membres de l'Ordre se déployer en éventail. Hermione ainsi que Drago, Ron, Harry et Rémus allèrent le rejoindre.<p>

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Hermione en prenant la main de Severus dans la sienne.

Il la serra et effleura son front de ses lèves sous le regard choqué des autres. Il était temps qu'ils comprennent après tout. Rémus observa successivement Hermione et Severus et comprit que cette fille était la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à son ancien camarade d'école. Drago sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione et Severus exprimer leur affection.

-On attend pour essayer de voir combien ils sont. Pour l'instant j'en ai compté cinq mais il en y a certainement plus. Après on forme un plan et on y va.  
>-D'accord. J'ai une idée.<p>

Severus regarda Potter intrigué. Quelle pouvait bien être l'idée de cet aimant à danger. Mais Harry transplana avant qu'il puisse l'interroger.

-Qu'est qu'il est parti faire par Merlin ! s'exclama Severus.

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois comprendre son idée.

Mais elle resta silencieuse et le vert et argent et les membres de l'Ordre durent prendre leur mal en patience. Dix minutes plus tard Harry réapparu sa cape d'invisibilité dans les mains.

-Hermione, Ron ? Vous venez ?

Les deux acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Aussitôt Drago, Severus et Rémus protestèrent mais Hermione les fit taire.

-On est habitué à avancer tout les trois sous la cape. Ne vous inquiétez pas. On revient dans dix minutes.

Harry déploya la cape sur eux et ils disparurent pour couper à d'autres protestations.

Hermione serrait les mains de Ron et d'Harry dans les siennes. Elle avait peur bien sûr, mais elle était déterminée. Ce soir tout serait fini ! Ils comptèrent une quinzaine de mangemorts en regardant à travers les différentes vitres. Mais ne reconnaissait qu'Avery, Pettigrew et Malefoy. Tous les autres étaient inconnus. Ils revinrent rapidement vers l'Ordre et donnèrent le nombre des mangemorts.

-Ok souffla Rémus. On a plus de temps à perdre. Allons-y mais il faut faire attention. Nous sommes peut-être en surnombre mais il peut y avoir des renforts. Et ce sont des combattants aguerris.  
>-Mais il aurait qui comme renfort? Demanda Ron.<br>-Les loups-garous... répondit Severus.  
>- Pourtant Greyback est mort...C'est même Rémus qui l'a tué.<br>-Oui néanmoins les loups-garous veulent se venger des sorciers...Et aller du côté des ténèbres leur semble un bon moyen souffla Rémus fatigué.

Rémus en avait assez de cette guerre. Il voulait rejoindre Tonks qui était restée au QG car c'était trop dangereux pour elle de combattre alors qu'elle était enceinte.  
>Il aurait tellement voulu avoir une vie normal. Pouvoir s'occuper de sa femme enceinte, travailler, sortir avec ses amis...<br>Au lieu de ça il était bloqué dans une guerre qu'un vieux timbré qui voulait commander le monde avait un jour débuté.

Rémus fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Severus qui donna rapidement quelques indications pour l'attaque.  
>Severus se tourna vers lui et fit un petit signe de tête. Ensuite il leva sa baguette et tout le monde su que c'était le moment.<p>

La dernière bataille allait commencer...  
>Ce serait elle qui déciderait du sort du monde.<br>Le Bien ou le Mal.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'élancèrent en avant.

Kingsley fut le premier à tomber, touché par un sortilège de mort venant de la maison.  
>Les autres s'arrêtèrent et se protégèrent avec des sorts de boucliers puis continuaire à avancer. Severus évita de regarder le corps étendu par terre.<br>Il y aurait des morts et ce n'était pas le moment de les pleurer.  
>Les mangemorts affluèrent en masse vers les combattants.<br>Le vrai combat commençait.

Malheureusement pour nos héros des loups-garous se joignirent au combat ramenant le nombre de combattants à égalité.

Des sorts fusaient de tout les côtés et les loups qui étaient en se moment des hommes essayait de mordre quiconque s'approchait d'eux.  
>Hermione combattait Lucius avec Drago pendant que Sirius s'occupait de Pettigrew et que Severus se battait avec Avery.<p>

-Alors ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe tu en veux encore ?  
>-Taisez-vous espèce de sale enfoiré !<p>

Hermione avait des larmes de rages dans les yeux. Cet homme lui avait fait tellement de mal. Il lui avait pris ses parents et son innocence!  
>Soudain elle entendit un cri auprès d'elle, elle tourne sa tête une seconde et vit Sirius s'envoler. Il venait de tuer Pettigrew mais un des loups-garous avait riposté en lui lançant le sortilège de mort.<p>

-NOOON!

C'était Harry qui venait de crier. Elle eu juste le temps de le voir se ruer sur le mangemort avant de retourner à son propre combat.

-Comment as-tu pu oser lui faire ça ? Comment on peut penser à faire ça à une femme ? Tu n'es plus mon père !  
>-Tait-toi je vais t'apprendre la politesse! Endoloris!<p>

Drago se mit à se tordre de douleur et Hermione cria :

-NON! Arrêter!  
>-Très bien. Avada Kedavra!<p>

Il y eu un grand blanc et le temps sembla ralentir. Hermione vit le jet de lumière verte se diriger vers elle. Drago venait de relever la tête et la regardait avec horreur. Le regard de Severus était pire. C'était comme si on allait lui arracher son âme. Mais au moment ou le sortilège allait la toucher elle fut éjectée et une masse rousse prit le sort à sa place. Ronald Weasley était mort en la sauvant.  
>Hermione regarda Lucius avec rage. La magie crépitait autour d'elle et ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage.<p>

-Comment avez-vous pu ? Il était mon ami ! Avada Kedavra !

Lucius s'écroula. Hermione regarda sa baguette puis elle réalisa qu'elle venait de tuer un être humain.  
>Elle s'écroula à son tour et se mit à pleurer sur le corps de Ron.<br>Autour d'elle, on continuait de s'activer mais elle senti une étreinte rassurante. C'était Drago.  
>Dix minutes plus tard les combats se finirent. On emmena les mangemorts restant et Harry, Severus, Rémus, Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, Charlie, Bill et Perçy rejoignirent Drago et Hermione. Ginny était à l'école mais elle apprendrait la mort de son frère bien assez tôt.<br>On étendit les corps de Ron, Kingsley et Sirius côte à côte. Tout le monde pleurait.  
>Hermione que Severus venait de prendre dans ses bras avait le regard vide. Elle avait tué un être humain et son meilleur ami était mort en la protégeant.<br>La guerre était vraiment une chose ignoble.  
>Ils avaient gagné mais à quel prix ?<br>De nombreuses vies avaient été sacrifiées d'un côté comme de l'autre.  
>Soudain une chanson lui vint à l'esprit...Une chanson qui exprimait bien ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement.<br>Elle ouvrit la bouche et les paroles sortirent apaisant un peu la tristesse ambiante :

-(1) _When I think back_  
><em>On these times<em>  
><em>And the dreams<em>  
><em>We left behind<em>  
><em>I'll be glad 'cause<em>  
><em>I was blessed to get<em>  
><em>To have you in my life<em>  
><em>When I look back<em>  
><em>On these days<em>  
><em>I'll look and see your face<em>  
><em>You were right there for me<em>

_In my dreams_  
><em>I'll always see you soar<em>  
><em>Above the sky<em>  
><em>In my heart<em>  
><em>There will always be a place<em>  
><em>For you for all my life<em>  
><em>I'll keep a part<em>  
><em>Of you with me<em>  
><em>And everywhere I am<em>  
><em>There you'll be<em>  
><em>And everywhere I am<em>  
><em>There you'll be<em>

_Well you showed me_  
><em>How it feels<em>  
><em>To feel the sky<em>  
><em>Within my reach<em>  
><em>And I always<em>  
><em>Will remember all<em>  
><em>The strength you<em>  
><em>Gave to me<em>  
><em>Your love made me<em>  
><em>Make it through<em>  
><em>Oh, I owe so much to you<em>  
><em>You were right there for me<em>

_'Cause I always saw in you_  
><em>My light, my strength<em>  
><em>And I want to thank you<em>  
><em>Now for all the ways<em>  
><em>You were right there for me<em>  
><em>You were right there for me<em>  
><em>For always<em>  
><em>In my dreams<em>  
><em>I'll always see you soar<em>  
><em>Above the sky<em>  
><em>In my heart<em>  
><em>There will always be a place<em>  
><em>For you for all my life<em>  
><em>I'll keep a part<em>  
><em>Of you with me<em>  
><em>And everywhere I am<em>  
><em>There you'll be<em>  
><em>And everywhere I am<em>  
><em>There you'll be<em>  
><em>There you'll be.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) There you'll be - Faith Hill<em><br>_

Voilà ! il ne manque plus que l'épilogue. Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews et qui ont ajouter l'histoire en favori ou en alerte !_  
><em>


	19. Épilogue

**Disclamer :** Tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><span>Épilogue<span>

_**15 Mars 1998**_

Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre. La bataille avait eu lieu hier et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que son ami, son frère de cœur était mort... Il l'avait sauvé... Il lui manquait déjà tellement! Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire sans lui. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le revoir. La culpabilité la dévorait. Elle déglutit difficilement.  
>Demain aurait lieu l'enterrement de Ron, Sirius et Kingsley. Ils étaient morts bravement et pour ça le ministre Rufus Scrimgeour allait leur rendre hommage.<p>

Toc Toc Toc

-Entrez! Lança Hermione d'une voix faible

Drago entra dans la pièce avec Ginny et Harry.  
>Ginny avait les yeux rouges et Harry la tenait par la taille dans une étreinte protectrice. Drago avança directement vers Hermione et la pris dans ses bras. Ginny et Harry le rejoignirent et s'assirent sur le lit de la Préfète.<p>

-Ginny ... souffla Hermione d'une voix faible

Hermione lui avait à peine parlé depuis la tragédie et elle pouvait comprendre que sa meilleure amie puisse lui en vouloir pour la mort de son frère... Après tout, même si ce n'était pas elle qui tenait la baguette, elle était quand même un peu coupable. Il c'était jeté devant elle et avait pris le sortilège de mort qui lui était destiné.

-Je suis désolée Gin' !  
>-Hermione ...<p>

Ginny éclata en sanglot avec Hermione et les deux filles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione, tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir...  
>-Gin... Il me manque!<br>-Moi aussi!

Les deux garçons prirent à leur tour les jeunes filles dans leur bras et cette marque de tendresse les calma un peu.

-Il sera à jamais dans nos cœurs, souffla Harry... Tout comme Sirius  
>-Oui pour toujours. Murmurèrent les trois autres avec ferveur.<p>

Les quatre amis passèrent la soirée ensemble et se couchèrent dans le lit de la Gryffondor qui avait était agrandi au préalable.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait enfilé un slim noir, une chemise noir et des ballerines toutes aussi noire... Dans une heure, elle enterrerait Ron... Son meilleur ami... Son presque frère...  
>Severus frappa à la porte de l'appartement des préfets.<p>

-Hermione...Tu es prête ? On doit y aller.  
>-Oui j'arrive.<p>

Elle l'embrassa et ils sortirent du château pour transplaner au cimetière où les attendaient Drago, Harry, Ginny et tous les autres.

Molly Weasley était dans les bras de son mari, entourée par sa famille, Harry et Hermione. Elle les considérait eux aussi comme étant de la famille et tenait en conséquence à les avoir près d'elle en ce jour noir. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger son bébé. Si seulement elle était restée près de lui. Elle renifla dans son mouchoir. Elle avait le teint pâle et les yeux tirés par la fatigue. Arthur quant à lui paraissait dix ans de plus que son âge, avec ses tempes grisonnantes et son regard abattu qui semblait montrer qu'il avait déjà tout vu de la vie.

La cérémonie était magnifique et les tombes richement décorée... Sur celle de Ron on avait gravé : _"Un véritable héros qui a toujours était là pour sa famille et ses amis...Repose en paix, tu es à jamais gravé dans nos cœur. Never Forget"_

Hermione s'approcha lentement de la tombe et tomba à genoux devant.

-Ron...Ronald...Merci, merci de m'avoir sauvée... Tu as toujours été là pour moi… Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier ! Je t'aime, tu es mon frère de cœur.

Severus l'aida à se relever et sécha ses larmes.

-Ma chérie... Il sera toujours là pour toi. Et nous aussi!

Elle lui sourit et un beau rayon de soleil perça les nuages montrant ainsi que l'espoir existait encore...

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**9 Juillet 1998**_

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

C'était le jour où Hermione Granger allait enfin devenir Madame Hermione Rogue ...

Severus lui avait fait sa demande à la fin de ses ASPICS, qu'elle avait brillamment passé et eu tous haut la main avec un Optimal dans chaque matière sauf en Défence contre les Forces du Mal où elle eu Effort Exceptionnel à cause du fameux épouvantard qui lui avait fait revivre la mort de Ron et de ses parents.

Actuellement la jeune fille se trouvait dans le parc du Manoir de Rogue. Il restait une heure avant le début de la cérémonie et elle était coiffée, maquillée et habillée. Elle portait une robe de mariée bustier dont le haut était un corsé qui se laçait dans le dos. La robe s'évasait ensuite à la taille en un jupon corolle de soie qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Elle avait l'impression de porter une robe de princesse dont elle avait si souvent entendue les histoires étant petites. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon dont s'échappaient des mèches savamment ondulées qui encadraient son visage. Elle avait un voile qui dégageait son visage et qui couvrait ses cheveux en descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Elle entendit des pas et se retourna. Ginny arrivait en compagnie de Molly Weasley.

-Hermione! Tu es sublime, vraiment ! La coiffeuse et la maquilleuse ont fait un boulot génial!  
>-Merci!<p>

Hermione rougit légèrement aux compliments de son amie  
>-Tu as peur ? Continua la rouquine une lueur de malice dans le regard.<br>-Ginny voyons ! Il est normal qu'Hermione ai un peu peur. Après tout c'est son mariage! La gronda sa mère  
>-Ça va madame Weasley, je réfléchissais juste un peu... Je suis tellement pressée de me mariée!<br>-Je…

Mais Hermione n'eu pas le temps de continuer que déjà Ginny reprenait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as rencontré l'Homme de ta vie, tout ira bien. Et le professeur Rogue ne t'aurait jamais demandé en mariage s'il n'était pas sérieux !

Ginny s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Et celle-ci l'enlaça en la remerciant. Ginny portait une robe mauve qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle serait la demoiselle d'honneur de la mariée.

Les jeunes filles restèrent en silence pendant que Molly allait vérifier que tout était prêt. Elle revint ensuite chercher les Gryffondors.

-Il va être l'heure!

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds manquant d'abimer sa robe et avança vers le Manoir suivit des deux Weasley.

Arthur la rejoignit à l'entrée. C'était sa presque fille et donc ils avaient décidé que se serait lui qui emmènerait Hermione jusqu'à l'autel. Une marche nuptiale retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall richement décoré. Le tapis, l'autel, les tentures...Tout étaient Or et Argent et c'était vraiment somptueux. De chaque côté de l'allée, des rangées de bancs s'étendaient où était installé les amis du couple... Enfin plutôt les amis d'Hermione vu la sociabilité de son fiancé.

Hermione rayonnait. Elle avançait lentement vers son futur époux. Il lui souriait. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas leur aspect gras habituel. Il était vraiment à son avantage.  
>Elle arriva à ses côté et lui sourit.<p>

Ils se retournèrent vers Dumbledore qui jouerait le rôle du Prêtre.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour béni pour assister à l'union de deux êtres !

Ginny derrière Hermione était folle de joie pour son amie.  
>Harry assis au premier rang avait un grand sourire. A côté Nymphadora tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Rémus, lui se tenait derrière Severus, il servait de témoin au couple.<p>

-Mr Severus Tobias Rogue, voulez vous prendre pour légitime épouse, Hermione Jane Granger ici présente, la chérir, la protéger et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?  
>-Oui je le veux.<p>

Severus se mit brusquement à stresser sur la réponse qu'allait donner Hermione ...

-Miss Hermione Jane Granger, voulez vous prendre pour légitime époux, Severus Tobias Rogue, ici présent, le chérir, le soutenir et l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares ?  
>- Oui je le veux !<br>-Par les droits qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Embrassez la mariée.

Hermione sauta au coup de Severus qui l'enlaça et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément devant l'assemblée qui se mit à applaudir à tout rompre devant ce couple magnifique.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**12 Août 2006**_

-SEVERUUUUUUS!

Hermione couchée dans son lit venait d'appeler son mari qui se trouvait en bas entrain de lire un livre.  
>La jeune femme âgée de 26 ans avait le ventre arrondi par 9 mois de grossesse et elle sentait venir les contractions.<p>

-Hermione! Que se passe t-il ?  
>-Le bébé, il arrive !<br>-Merlin, Morgane, Circé !

Severus prit dans ses bras la jeune femme, dévala l'escalier et bondit dehors, attrapant au passage une veste dans l'entrée. Il l'installa délicatement sur le siège avant de la voiture ( qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion vu que le transplanage et la poudre de cheminette avait été interdis à l'ancienne Gryffondor après 3 mois de grossesse). La voiture démarra et il sortit en trombe de l'allée.  
>Il conduisait le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers l'hôpital le plus proche.<p>

Severus paniquait intérieurement.

*Merlin! J'espère que tout ira bien... Oh par Merlin ayez pitié!  
><em>Hey Sev' calme toi!<em>  
>Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que la femme que j'aime va accoucher... Et si...<br>_CHUT! Tout ira bien! Tu es pire qu'un puceau avant sa première fois. Détend toi. Tu as survécu à Tu-sais-qui, tu survivras à l'accouchement !_  
>Mais... Et si je n'étais pas un bon père ?<br>_Tu seras un très bon père, Hermione te l'a déjà dit alors profite de ton bonheur et maintenant concentre toi, voilà l'hôpital ! Bouge !*_

Il arrêta la voiture avec un grand coup de frein, saisit SA femme et courut vers l'hôpital. A l'entrée une femme le stoppa dans son élan et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Ce qu'il se passe ? CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? MAIS MA FEMME EST ENTRAIN D'ACCOUCHER BORDEL!  
>-Du calme Monsieur, on va la prendre en charge. Allongeait la sur le lit là-bas!<p>

Severus obéit et immédiatement une équipe de médecins la pris en charge. Le Serpentard les suivit et à l'entrée de la chambre, on lui remit une blouse et un bonnet. Il mit le tout et observa les médecins qui s'occupaient de la jeune femme qui haletait de souffrance.  
>L'un d'eux observa la dilatation et dit à la jeune femme.<p>

-C'est bon le travail à commencé. Vous allez m'écouter : à chaque fois que je vous demanderai de pousser, vous obéirait d'accord ? Monsieur, dit-il en se tournant vers Severus, approchez. Vous allez donner la main à cette jeune femme.

Hébété le professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard obéis à l'ordre.

Le médecin se mit à compter les contractions et demanda à Hermione de pousser à intervalle régulier. A chaque contraction, la brunette broyait la main de son cher et tendre.  
>Les heures défilaient et pour Hermione, la douleur devenait de plus en plus présente et violente jusqu'à son apogée où le médecin lui demanda de pousser presque toutes les minutes.<p>

-Je vois la tête, un dernier effort madame.

Severus qui ne sentait plus sa main tourna la tête vers l'homme en blanc et vit un truc rouge qui sortait, alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il tomba dans les pommes.

Les médecins habitués à ce genre d'attitude des maris, qu'ils soient gros durs où peureux, ne firent pas attention et laissèrent leur attention sur la femme et sur le bébé dont on voyait à présent la tête en entier et la poitrine.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une infirmière passa des sels sous le nez de Severus qui revint à lui. Il se redressa avec un regard noir et celui-ci tomba sur sa femme qui tenait un bébé dans les bras. Leur bébé. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Les mêmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Il lui sourit tendrement et alla s'installer à côté de sa famille.

Le médecin lui demanda si il voulait couper le cordon ombilical et il failli ravoir un malaise mais il se retint se traitant intérieurement de mauviette de Poufsouffle et acquiesça. Il prit la paire de ciseau, coupa le fameux cordon et se retourna vers Hermione qui le regardait en souriant.

-C'est une fille, Severus.  
>-Alors ce sera Elena.<br>-Oui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**1 Septembre 2017**_

La famille Rogue avançait tranquillement vers la voie 9 3/4 de la gare de King Cross.  
>Le père, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année avait les cheveux noirs, grisonnant à certain endroit et des yeux profonds tout aussi noirs. Il avait une allure autoritaire et charismatique. Son visage pâle était serein. Il tenait par la taille une femme d'une trentaine d'année, brune avec les cheveux bouclés et des yeux chocolats. Elle avait un visage souriant et heureux. On apercevait dans ses yeux, une grande intelligence. A leur côté se tenait une fillette de onze ans, les cheveux bruns et raide et les yeux noirs. Elle semblait espiègle et maline. Un joli sourire éclairait son visage pâle. La fillette, qui se nommait Elena tenait la main à un petit Hugo âgé de neuf ans, les cheveux noirs et courts, les yeux chocolat, le visage sérieux, il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.<p>

Une fois qu'ils eurent passés le passage, ils retrouvèrent sur le quai leurs amis.

Drago et Audrey Malefoy qui avait entre eux un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus de onze ans nommé Scorpius. Harry et Ginny Potter, heureux parents de James, treize ans; Ron, onze ans et Lily, neuf ans. Enfin il y avait Neville et Luna Longdubat, parents de Rose, onze ans et Mickaël, huit ans.

Les parents se saluèrent d'un bonjour chaleureux et observèrent leurs enfants se chamailler à propos de leurs futures maisons.

-Je te dis que je serais à Gryffondor comme ma maman, disais Elena  
>-Moi je te voyais plutôt à Serpentard comme moi répliqua Scorpius!<br>-Moi aussi je voudrai aller à Serpentard murmura Hugo.  
>-Pour moi je préférerais Serdaigle dit Rose<br>-Non Gryffondor! Contesta son frère  
>-Oui Gryffondor! Renchérirent les autres<p>

Le train se mit à siffler et les enfants se précipitèrent vers leurs parents pour leur dire au revoir.

Hermione serra sa fille dans ses bras.

-Soi sage ma puce, pas de bêtises!  
>-Oui promis maman!<br>-Et qu'elle que soit ta maison, sache que ton père et moi t'aimerons toujours!

La fillette sourit, dit au revoir à son père même si elle le revoyait bientôt. Severus étant son professeur de potion.

-J'y vais! A Halloween

La jeune fille embrassa sa mère et couru vers Scorpius, Ron et Rose.

-Et moi maman ? Je veux allez à Poudlard!  
>-Toi Hugo, tu ira là-bas dans 3 ans.<br>-Oh mais... C'est dans trop longtemps!

Severus sourit, son fils était aussi pressé que lui à son âge.

-Tu verra le temps passe vite!

Les deux parents se tournèrent ensuite vers le train qui sifflait à nouveau.  
>Hermione embrassa Severus. Et pendant que le train s'éloignait elle songea qu'elle avait vraiment connu l'enfer mais grâce à Severus et ses enfants elle connaissait à présent le paradis...<p>

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le petit mot de la fin :<span>** Merci ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous ai plus. Je compte finir mes autres fictions avant d'en poster de nouvelle pour ne pas trop être longue. Cette fiction est ma toute première et même si je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite (plusieurs choses pourraient être améliorées) elle me tient particulièrement à cœur. Bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt !

_Nofal_ !


End file.
